Flint the time detective: Darkness of time
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: PART 8 AND 9 FINALLY UP!!!!!! THAT'S THE ENDING TO MY FIC!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! continuation to the series. A new threat appears before the the time police. Can they stop it?
1. Prologue

Flint the time detective: Darkness of time

This isn't really my first Flint fanfiction but it is the first time I decided to post it. I don't think anyone's made a continuation to the show. Please don't flame me if you already came up with this idea but I don't really come here all the time. If someone already came up with this idea please tell and I shall discontinue this fanfic. Anyways, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint but if I did, I would be rich (*^*)

Prologue

In the darkest part of the time void, a baby floated nearby, huddled close from the cold. Slowly, the baby opened its eyes and began to grow. It grew until it looked around 10 years old.

Dressed all in black, the boy floated around and looked around at his surroundings. The boy ran a hand threw its short black hair and sighed.

'What am I doing here? Where are my mother and father?' he thought to himself. He huddled into his earlier position and began to cry. 

From a distance of the dark void, he began to hear voices. "Do not be afraid child. I am here to help you. You shouldn't be afraid, the soft voice called.

The boy looked all around him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name isn't important. All you need to know is that I shall help you get out of this dark void if you'll let me."

The boy eyed all around him suspiciously. "And what will I need to do in exchange?"

Now the voice laughed. "You don't have to do anything for me."

The boy smiled. "Alright."

All of a sudden, a light began to glow around him. At first it started out white but then turned black. The boy's eyes, which were blue, turned black and hollow. When you looked into them, you wouldn't be able to see anything.

Now the voice laughed hysterically. "From now on you shall be known as Kudai Okoan (translation: Dark child. I tried my best coming up with a name)."

Kudai stood, motionless. Even his voice was dark and hollow. "What is it you wish for me to do?"


	2. Ep.1: News and Surprises Ep.2: The ...

  
Hey everybody. I thank you all for the reviews. You all seemed to like my story pretty well. And by popular request, I have episodes 1 and 2 written out. Yay for me!! I think this will be the longest of the episodes but I'm hoping that it won't. So go ahead and read episodes 1 and 2 and please don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
Episode 1: "News and surprises"  
  
~Takes place one month after the final battle with the Dark Lord~  
  
"Hey Flint!" yelled a mad Sara Goodman as she chased after the prehistoric cave boy who was running down the halls of the time bureau house, laughing his little head off. Flint had Sara's favorite CD "Black and Blue" by the Backstreet Boys.  
But someone stopped Flint by grabbing onto his arm. It was Tony. "Hey Flint," Tony said in a not-so-happy mood. "Leave Sara's stuff alone."  
Sara stopped as she noticed the look on her brother's face. "What's wrong Tony? You look really depressed."  
Tony walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. "I can't tell you."  
Sara frowned and sat down next to him. She could tell when something was bothering her brother. It was like a sixth sense she had. "Come on Tony. I'll bet you'll feel better once you tell me."  
Tony looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. You see... there's this girl at school who I have a crush on. I wanted-"  
"Wait," Sara interrupted, "I know what's wrong. You asked her out and she rejected you, right?"  
Tony glared at Sara. "How did you know?"  
Sara smiled at her own accuracy. "I'm your twin sister. I know about these things."  
Before Tony could say any more about the subject, their uncle, Dr. Bernard Goodman came running into the room. "Urgent news from the time police! Come quickly!"  
Tony and Sara got up from the couch and ran to the control room with Flint close behind. They didn't like the sound of fear in their uncle's voice.  
In the control room, Jillian Grey, a worker at the time police, was on the screen with tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong Ms. Grey?" Sara asked.  
Ms. Grey used a piece of tissue paper to wipe her tears. "Everyone, I am sorry to report that the Time Lord was killed today. Not only that but all of the time shifters were stolen."  
Everyone gasped. "How is that possible?" Dr. Goodman questioned.  
"We don't know who did it. All we know is that it happened. We don't know what to do." Ms. Grey broke down and cried.  
"Don't worry Jillian," Dr. Goodman said. "I'll send Flint and the others to investigate."  
For once, Ms. Grey didn't mind that Dr. Goodman called her "Jillian". She only nodded at them and ended the connection.  
Dr. Goodman turned around in his seat. "Alright Flint. I want you to go on and investigate this right away."  
Flint nodded, a little worried about what he might find. "I'm on it."  
Sara and Tony stood nearby, waiting. "Come on Flint. Let's go."  
Flint and the others, Sara, Tony, Get-a-long, and Terri, ran to the time cycle, got on, and waited for Dr. Goodman to send them thru time.   
In a flash, they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the time police, Merlock Holmes and his time shifter Bindi were walking around the building, investigating the entire place. Merlock was looking around for clues on who could have possibly have killed the Time Lord and also stolen all the time shifters. As he searched, he was a little worried that whoever had done it would eventually come back looking for Bindi.  
Bindi floated towards Merlock. On her face was a look of puzzlement. "I can't find anything. Whoever killed the Time Lord did a good job of hiding any evidence."  
Merlock didn't answer her. He only stared straight ahead.  
Bindi noticed how quiet he was and decided to ask about it. "What's wrong Merlock? You look so down."  
Merlock finally lifted his head to stare at Bindi. "Bindi, you know how the ones who killed the Time Lord also stole the time shifters?"  
Bindi shook her head.  
"Well they'll eventually realize that they don't have all the time shifters. They'll eventually come after you."  
Bindi's face saddened. He was right. Since they didn't have all of the time shifters, they would come back for her. But then she remembered something and her face lit up. "But I won't have to worry because you'll be there to rescue me."  
Merlock smiled at her. Just then, they heard a familiar sound. Merlock's smile widened as he ran to the loading room. Bindi stared at him with wonder. 'Where's he going?' She ran after him.  
  
Flint and the rest arrived at the headquarters and were greeted by a very sad Ms. Grey. "I'm so glad you made it."  
Sara walked up to Ms. Grey. Ms. Grey's eyes were so puffy and red. Sara felt really sorry for her. "Don't worry. We'll do our best to figure out who the culprit is."  
Ms. Grey suppressed a smile. "Thank you Sara."  
Sara turned to Flint. She was determined to find out the truth. "Okay. Let's get to it."  
"Don't bother. I already searched the entire building," a familiar voice called out from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at whom it was.  
"Hey, its Merlock and Bindi," Flint said, excited that they were here.  
Merlock kept a smile as he walked over to Sara. He bent down, softly taking her right hand in his left, and kissed the top of it. "I'm so happy to see you my darling." Sara only blushed.  
Bindi looked at them with jealousy in her voice while everyone else had a disgusted look.  
Tony walked up to them. "This is no time for that Merlock." He smacked Merlock's hand off of his sister's. "We have other more pressing businesses to attend to."  
Merlock smirked and got up. He stood very close to Sara (who didn't notice) while Bindi watched with more jealousy. "Well like I already told you, I already searched the building. There is nothing left to search."  
"But we have to try," Sara said in desperation. "We can't give up."  
Everyone (except Merlock and Bindi) nodded. They ran off to search the headquarters. Merlock ran off after Sara with Bindi not to far behind.  
  
Sara decided to search through the room where the time shifters were kept. It was pretty dark and Sara didn't have a flashlight. The only light in the room was the light from the outside of the door. All it lighted was the floor, which wasn't enough for Sara to see. She cautiously searched around for a light switch.  
Sara stopped when she saw a ball of light. She turned back towards the doorway and saw Merlock holding a flashlight. Bindi was hovering nearby. "I thought you could use a light," Merlock whispered.  
Sara smiled. "Yeah thanks. That would be really helpful."  
She waited until Merlock was close to her so they could walk together through the darkness. Merlock moved the flashlight around and inspected all the cages. "I don't know why you're bothering to look. Like I just said, I already searched the entire building. You're not going to find anything."  
Before Sara could answer, a small pink object caught her eye. "Move the flashlight a little bit more towards the cage you were just on."  
Merlock moved the flashlight towards the cage marked 'Lynx'. Keeping the flashlight on the small object, he and Sara walked closer to the cage. Sara fidgeted with the lock, hoping it was open. It was. She stepped inside and picked up the tiny object. Merlock entered after her, with Bindi next to him. He brought the flashlight closer to the object.   
Sara gasped when she saw it to its entirety. The little pink object was a ribbon. But it wasn't just any old ribbon; it was her mom's favorite ribbon. Before her parents died, her mom had given her this ribbon as a keepsake. Her mom promised her that they would come back. But they didn't. Only a couple of hours later, the police called and told them that the Goodman's were involved in an accident. Sara and Tony were so devastated. Sara had locked herself up into her room while her brother locked himself up in his. Because the ribbon was the only memory she had left of her parents, Sara placed it into a little wooden bow with stars and moons on it and hid it where no one would be able to find it.   
That's the fact that Sara didn't get. She knew that the ribbon was hidden away in her room. So how was it possible that it was here at the time police headquarters? How did it get here?  
"What's wrong Sara?" A puzzled Merlock asked, breaking her away from her thoughts.  
"Huh?" She turned to Merlock and picked up the ribbon for him to see. "This ribbon used to belong to my mom. But what I don't get is how it ended up her. I have it hidden away in my room. It just doesn't make any sense."  
"Maybe we should take it to Dr. Goodman and Ms. Grey. They could do some investigating on the matter."  
Sara nodded and stuffed the ribbon in her pocket. The three of them left the creepy room and headed back to the loading room.  
  
Meanwhile, Flint was looking around the familiar garden where he had his battle with Uni the time shifter. That was the day the Time Lord told him all about the time shifters and what they were really for. But nothing looked out of the ordinary. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. Flint clutched his stomach softly. "I'm so hungry. I don't think I can search anymore dad."  
Two eyes appeared on the stone mallet on Flint's back. "You can't quite now son. Everyone's counting on you."  
Flint plopped himself on the floor. "Yeah but without food I can barely do anything." Flint looked up towards the sky until he spotted something flying towards him. He got up slowly, still hungry. "What is that?"  
  
  
  
I just want to point something out. In my prologue I called the kid "Kudai Okoan (or something like that). I just wanted to point out that I was wrong. The actual name for Dark Child in Japanese is "Kurai Okosan" Thanks for listening. On with the fic!  
  
Episode 2: "The fight"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flint. But I wish I did, than Merlock and Sara would have ended up together in the end in the original series.  
  
In our last episode, the time bureau received the worst of news. The Time Lord was killed and the time shifters were stolen. When Flint and the rest went to investigate, Sara found a pink ribbon that used to belong to her mother. Then while Flint was investigating, he began to get hungry so he plopped himself on the floor and looked up towards the sky. That's when he saw something flying towards him.  
  
"What is that?" a very puzzled and hungry Flint asked as he looked at the small object flying towards him.  
Flint's dad jumped from behind Flint and stood next to him. "What ever it is, you'd better be prepared son."  
Flint looked towards his dad and groaned. "I'm too hungry to fight."  
"Flint!"   
Both Flint and Rocky turned to look at who had yelled. Sara, Tony, Merlock, Bindi, Get-a-long, and Terri were running towards him. Flint was excited to see food in Sara's hand. She ran up to Flint and dropped the food at his feet. "You need to eat Flint. Ms. Grey uncovered something evil coming this way and she wants you to be prepared to fight it."  
But Flint wasn't even listening. He was already too busy gobbling down the different varieties of fruit that Sara had brought him. With all the new energy he had, Flint picked himself and his dad right up. He held his dad in front of him while he waited for the whatever-it-was.  
The flying object landed on the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. Merlock protected Sara with his cape while everyone else protected themselves.  
When the dust cleared, they uncovered their eyes and were wowed by the huge object in front of them. It was a giant black robot with a red cape. On it's chest was a crest of a clock that had a circle and a slash over it.  
"What is that thing?" Sara yelled out.  
The door to the cockpit opened and a small child walked out. He had short black hair and black hollow eyes. His cape was black, as well as his clothes. He wore black pants with a coil of red going down one leg. His shirt was black as well and it held the same crest as the gigantic robot. The only white he had were his gloves. He jumped down and faced everyone He was as tall as Merlock and had a powerful evil aura around him. The boy just stood motionless like a British soldier.  
"Who are you?" Sara asked. But the boy didn't move. Everyone's heart was pounding as they waited for the boy to talk or even move but he didn't. Silence overpowered them as they all stood there.   
Finally, the boy spoke. His voice was low and hollow, as though it didn't have any character of its own. "I have come for the time shifter Bindi. My master was very upset when I took the other time shifters to him and discovered that I didn't bring them all." He raised him arm as though he wanted something handed to him. "Hand the time shifter over and no one gets hurt."  
Bindi hid behind Merlock in fear.  
Flint glared at the young boy as he held his dad in front of him. "Who are you anyway!?"   
"My master called me Kurai Okosan. And I am his loyal servant. Now give me the time shifter."  
Flint charged at Kurai. "You'll never have Bindi!!"  
Kurai raised him arm up and in an instant a white invisible force field encircled him. Flint ran into it and fell back, screaming in pain when bunches of shocks hit him as he hit it.  
Sara ran over to Flint. "Flint! Are you okay?"  
Flint stood up slowly and grabbed his dad. "Are you okay dad?"  
"Yeah son. Don't worry about me. But we need to make sure this kid doesn't take Bindi. Than we really will be in trouble."  
Flint smiled menacingly. "Don't worry. We'll never let this guy have Bindi. No matter what it takes."   
Flint once again charged at Kurai but it was no use. He hit the barrier again and was hit with little shocks as he fell to the ground.  
Finally, after many attempts, Flint gave up and plopped himself on the ground again. His stomach rumbled. "I'm too hungry to fight."  
"What are we going to do now? Flint can't fight without food," Sara said.  
Kurai Okosan walked over to Merlock but Merlock brought out his cane and began attacking Kurai. "I won't let you take Bindi!"  
Kurai blocked all of the attacks, his face unreadable as if it didn't have any feeling.  
Sara couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. She couldn't just stand around and watch. With a frown, Sara charged at Kurai while Merlock fought him. Noticing the girl, he used one hand to block Merlock's attacks and the other's to knock Sara away, making her go unconscious.  
"Sara!" Everyone yelled. Everyone except Flint, Merlock, Rocky, and Bindi ran to her.  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from behind Merlock. Merlock turned around and discovered another Kurai. He was floating in the air and had Bindi in his clutches. "Let me go!" Bindi yelled. "Merlock! Help me!"  
But Merlock couldn't help her. He was too busy fighting the other Kurai. 'Which one is the real one?' he wondered as he continued to fight. In answer to his question, the Kurai he was fighting turned into a puff of smoke. Merlock turned to try and get Bindi back but it was too late. Kurai Okosan climbed back into his robot and flew of through a warp hole of time.  
"Bindi!!" Merlock yelled as he stood there, unable to do anything. He looked towards Sara and remembered. "Sara!" He ran over to her and checked her over. Merlock picked her up. "She's unconscious. We need to take her home."  
Tony was a little annoyed that Merlock got to carry Sara. She was HIS big sister. It was HIS responsibility to look out for her.  
They all headed back to the loading room.  
  
Kurai transported himself back into his master's lair. Standing in complete darkness, he climbed out of his robot and held an unconscious Bindi out in front of him. "Here's the time shifter you requested master."  
Only a voice answered him. Not even a figure stood in front of him. "Good job Kurai Okosan. You have done well."  
Bindi was magically teleported out of Kurai's hands. "Master," Kurai began, "I met some obstacles while on my trip for the time shifter. They fought me. What should I do about them?"  
"Eliminate anyone who stands in your way. I don't want any interference in my plans. Nobody should be able to defeat you so I won't have to worry about that."  
Kurai bowed. "Yes master." Then he transported out of there through a warp hole in time.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone waited patiently while Sara stayed unconscious. The weather was terrible outside. Rain poured and lightning flashed outside, causing the walls to shake. Merlock stayed by Sara's side the whole time.  
Tony watched, puzzled as to why Merlock was so protective, involved, and why he was always following Sara as though he were in love with her. Tony's eyes widened at the thought. Could it be that this vampire time detective was in love with Sara? Tony had never thought so. He had always assumed that Merlock was out for her blood or something like that; some kind of excuse to why he was around her all the time, but certainly not because he was in love with her.  
Suddenly a knock came at their door. Dr. Goodman got up from his seat next to Tony and walked over to the door. He opened it and gasped. "I can't believe it!"  
  
  
I'm going to stop right there because I love leaving people wondering. If you want to find out whom it is at the door, than send me a review. If I don't receive a lot of reviews, than I won't continue (unless I get only one review where someone really begs me to post up the next part). Just kidding. I'll still post episode 3 up as soon as I can so don't freak out on me. But still, be kind and send me a review. Thanks!  
  
Next episode: What will the time police do to get all the time shifters back? Will they be able to win against the new evil? Who was Kurai Okosan before he turned evil? Who's at the door? Some questions will be answered in the next episode: Episode 3: "The visit"  
  
(c) Jessica Hernandez-Loera a.k.a. Hitomi_Fanel E-mail: sailormoon2050@hotmail.com   
(c) 2001 All "Flint the time detective" logos and characters belong to Saban Inc.  



	3. Ep.3: The News

Hi. Sorry it took so long but I had half of it done but my disk couldn't read my file when I wanted to continue typing so I had to start ALL over again. It stunk. Anyways, here's episode 3. Please review in the end. I'll try and have episode 4 in around two weeks. Sorry you have to wait so long.  
  
Episode 2: "The news"  
  
What happened in the last episode: A new enemy has appeared and it killed the Lord of Time and it captured all of the time shifters. Flint and co. went to the headquarters of the time police to investigate when out of nowhere appeared Kurai Okosan, the main servant of the new enemy. He did battle with Flint, Merlock, and caused Sara to go unconscious when he knocked her away. Once they were back at the time bureau, waiting for Sara to wake up, a knock came at the door and Dr. Goodman went to open it, only to discover two very familiar people.   
  
Dr. Goodman stood in the doorway, not believing what he was seeing. The rain poured behind the two dark figures, and when lightning crashed, their silhouette was visible.  
The young man looked around 20 years old, with blue eyes and brown hair that stuck to his peachy face because of the rain. His suit and overcoat was soaked as well. He resembled Tony so much. The only difference was, was that this man also had a brown mustache.  
The young lady next to him looked around 19, with blue eyes and shiny pink hair that cascaded down her back and was pelted to her peachy face because of the rain. She wore a pink evening gown with a lavender overcoat over it. Both of them looked so pale.  
"Olivia! Robert!" Dr. Goodman yelled. "You're alive!"  
The young man's eyes widened and he lunged towards Dr. Goodman, grabbing him by the collar with great force. "Sir! You know who we are?!"  
Dr. Goodman only stared at him, dumbfounded. 'He doesn't know who he is? How did he forget? More importantly, how can they both be alive when I saw their dead bodies after the ambulance took them? It just doesn't make any sense.' But now that he thought about it as he observed the both of them more closely, they did look much younger than they did when they died. Could it be that-  
"Uncle Bernie?" Tony asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He turned to look at the young man and he suddenly grew angry. "Let my uncle go!"  
The young man turned to look at Tony. Sighing, he let Dr. Goodman go. "Please, I am begging you, if you know who we are, please tell us."  
Dr. Goodman hesitated. Should he tell the truth? Would it affect the whole family? What should he do?   
"Please," the young woman begged, "if you know who were are, tell us. We have a right to know."  
Dr. Goodman looked into the eyes of his older brother's wife. Such pleas she was making. How much she looked like Sara when she was just a little girl and she pleaded for another cookie. Dr. Goodman smiled at the memory. He had finally decided. "You both are Tom and Julie, Tony and Sara's uncle and aunt."  
Tony peered at the couple. They seemed familiar somehow, as if he had known them before. Why didn't his Uncle Bernie ever tell him and Sara about them? "Hey Uncle Bernie, how come we've never heard about them until now?"  
A dark shadow cast itself on Dr. Goodman's eyes. "Because they lived so far away. I never had the chance to contact them. Although I don't understand what caused them to get amnesia." He looked up and smiled at everyone. "Why don't you two go and dry off by the fire? I'll go and get some tea for you to drink." Turning to Tony, he said, "Tony, take off their wet coats and lead them into the living room where they can dry off." He disappeared into the kitchen.  
Tony did as asked and took off their coats. The couple followed Tony into the living room but stopped once they saw Merlock and Sara on the couch. Julie peered into the face of the girl on the couch and wondered, 'Why does she seem so familiar?' They were especially staring at Merlock.  
"Who is that?" Tom asked, pointing at Merlock. Merlock's presence in the room caused Tom great disturbance and a feeling of being uncomfortable.  
Merlock glared at Tom but said nothing. Why should he? All he cared about was Sara and her well being. He looked over his shoulder at her to be able to gaze into her lovely face.  
Tom and Julie sat down as far away from Merlock as possible.  
Clattering could be heard from the kitchen and everyone guessed it was Dr. Goodman who was busy making the tea. Julie decided to help when moans   
were heard coming from Sara's direction. Julie stopped and turned to look at Sara who slowly was sitting up. Sara looked around the room as she placed her free hand on her head. Her gaze settled on Tom and Julie. "Who are you two?"  
Tony walked over and sat down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sara. These two people are our uncle and aunt, Tom and Julie. They have amnesia so they don't know who they are."  
At that moment, Dr. Goodman came back into the room with the tea. "Ah Sara, you're finally awake." He set the tea down and stretched as he yawned. "Please excuse me but I'm tired like I'm sure everyone is. Tony, when they're ready, show your uncle and aunt to their rooms please."   
Tony nodded as his uncle disappeared behind a door and into his room.   
Julie's head went down. "We thank you for your kindness."  
Tony smiled at her in his most charming way. "Hey, you're our relatives. It's our pleasure to have you here. And don't worry about the amnesia thing. We'll help you to get your memory back."  
Julie looked up at him and smiled. They drank tea and then went to bed.  
  
Sunshine streamed through the trees, causing the warm day of Wednesday. Tony, Sara, and Flint walked to school, still puzzling over the two "relatives" that suddenly appeared with amnesia.  
"You should have seen the way uncle Bernie looked Flint," Sara told him. "He looked like he doubted his own words. I know he's hiding something."  
"But you should always believe what your Dr. Goodman says. He's a scientist. Ms. Iknow said that scientists are always right."  
Tony looked up at the sky and smiled a smile of amusement. "Not always Flint. Scientists are actually smart people who try to discover stuff so their not always right."  
Flint leaped into the air. "Then maybe that means Ms. Iknow is a scientist."  
Tony and Sara merely shook their heads as they continued to school.  
  
In class, all the students sat, waiting for Ms. Iknow to get there.   
Flint rested his head on his hands. "Where is Ms. Iknow? She sure is late."  
Minutes later, she finally arrived, and with a smile on her pretty face. "I have some good news students. We have two new students joining us today. I want you all to welcome Derek and Karla Johnson."  
Upon hearing their names, two people shyly stepped through the door. One had black, sleek hair that was parted in the middle and hung loosely on the side of his head. He had crystal blue eyes and peachy skin.  
The other one, most likely his sister, looked so much different from the boy. She had light brown, sandy (in both feel and look), hair, big brown eyes, and brown skin. She looked Hawaiian.   
Ms. Iknow pointed to some empty seats in the back. "You may both sit there."  
Derek and Karla listened and slowly trudged up the stairs to their seats.  
Ms. Iknow turned around and began her lesson.  
  
Back at the time bureau, Dr. Goodman was researching the possibility of the two people being Sara and Tony's parents when he received a message from Ms. Grey. "Dr. Goodman, urgent news!"  
"What is it Jillian?"  
"We have located Kurai Okosan and we have discovered that he's going around through time, placing all the time shifters in their con form there. Please send Flint and the others to retrieve them."  
Dr. Goodman nodded. This the beginning of Flint's new challenge......  
  
  
I hope you like this part. WOW! Could Sara and Tony's parents really be those people? I'll have episode 4 out soon. Oh, and in your review, please wish me a happy birthday. It's on Feb. 4. Thanks.  
  
(c) Jessica Hernandez-Loera. E-mail: sailormoon2050@hotmail.com  
(c) "Flint the time detective" belongs to Saban Inc.  
  



	4. Ep.4: A New Adventure Begins...

****

Episode 4: "A new adventure begins…"

What happened in the last episode: Two new people appeared at the time bureau, with no memory whatsoever. Dr. Goodman didn't think it was a good idea to tell Tony and Sara that these two people were their parent's when he himself didn't believe it. Then at school, two new kids came to school. We last left off when Dr. Goodman received word that Kurai Okosan sent all the time shifters to the time's where they came from. Only problem is they're in their con form. 

At lunch, Sara sat alone, but only for a little while. She was waiting for Tony and Flint to join her.

"Hi," someone on the right of her said.

Sara was just about to take a bite from her sandwich when the voice spoke. She looked up and peered into the bluest of eyes she had ever seen. His sleek black hair hang loosely at the side. "I'm Derek Johnson. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for her to grasp.

Sara put down her peanut butter and jelly sandwich to shack his hand. "My name is Sara Goodman." She peered more closely at him. "You're the new student."

Derek nodded as he sat down. Sara raised an eyebrow because she hadn't even asked him if he wanted to sit down. "Where's your sister?" Sara asked.

Derek pointed off towards the girl's bathroom. "I know she's in there with some girls who she just met. She makes friends fast."

Sara was about to say something else when Tony and Flint finally arrived. "Sorry we took so long," Tony said, "but you should have seen the line. It was so long." He looked over at Derek and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony, this is Derek. Derek, this is my twin brother Tony," Sara introduced.

Derek grinned. "Oh, so he's just your brother. I was already thinking that you had a boyfriend."

That caused Sara to blush.

Meanwhile, Flint kept jumping up and down in his seat. He was always eager to make a new friend. "My name is Flint Derek. Pleases to meet ya!"

Derek laughed. "Well, aren't you the hyper type."

While they talked, none were aware of the mysterious shadow lurking around in the trees, watching them.

After lunch, Tony decided to walk alone to class since Sara and Flint were too busy talking with Derek. He couldn't believe that someone had invaded their privacy. It wasn't that he hated Derek; it was just that he was about to talk with Sara and Flint about Kurai Okosan. But because of Derek's sudden appearance, that talk was delayed until later.

As Tony walked, he suddenly had the feeling to turn his head to the left. When he did, he saw Derek's sister. Only that this time he saw her in a totally different perspective. All time seemed to stand still as his heart beat fast. She had her sandy brown hair bouncing all around her shoulders as she walked. Her brown skin was glowing into a hue of gold by the rays of the sun. All that mattered to him was this moment. 

But his happiness was short lived as she disappeared into the girl's bathroom. Time went back to normal, but his heartbeat didn't. It still felt like it was going a thousand miles and hour. Tony took a deep breath, and continued onward to class, vowing to himself that soon, he would be able to talk to Derek's sister and get to know her.

Later on after school, Sara, Tony, and Flint walked home from school; unaware of the news they were about to receive. 

"We're home Uncle Bernie!" Sara yelled as they walked through the door. But no one answered. She puzzled as she looked around the room, only to discover silence. 'Where is everybody?'

Flint ran off to play while Tony plopped himself on the couch, ready to play a video game. Sara frowned at this. "Tony! You're supposed to be doing your homework before you do anything else!"

Tony threw his backpack across the room where it neatly landed next to his schoolbooks. "I'll do it later. I don't have to do it if I don't want to."

Sara glared at him but said nothing. Why fight with him when there were more important things to worry about? Like where Dr. Goodman is. With her backpack still on her back, she walked through the house, looking through every room and checking practically everywhere. 

She stopped her search when she heard the door open. She immediately ran into the living room where Tony was to see if it was Dr. Goodman. It was, and with Tom and Julie not too far behind.

Dr. Goodman had a worried expression on his face. Sara noticed it and asked about it.

"Where's Flint?" he asked.

Sara pointed to Flint's room. "What's wrong Uncle Bernie?"

He said nothing as he headed for Flint's room. Sara followed him wondering the whole way what was wrong.

"Flint! I have something I need to tell you!"

In that moment, Flint came running down the hallway in his happy way. He stopped short and his face fell as he looked at Dr. Goodman. "What's wrong?"

"Flint, I've just received word from Jillia that Kurai Okosan has sent all the time shifters back into their original places in time," he said as everyone gasped. But he wasn't finished yet. He had more about the topic to say. "Not only that but he's left them their in their con forms. Now they're wrecking havoc everywhere." Dr. Goodman plopped himself down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. "All the work you did to get them back has now been for nothing. This is all so terrible."

Flint got a look of determination. He smiled wide and said, "Don't worry Dr. Goodman. I'll get all of them back, I'm sure of it. They'll all remember how much we were friends, and then they'll turn back to their normal sweet selves."

Dr. Goodman looked up and Flint and smiled. 'I know he can do it. He has a heart of pure gold. I have all the faith and confidence in Flint.'

Sara and Tony stood nearby. "And we'll help Flint," Tony announced. "You didn't think you could do this alone could you?"

"Of course not. So let's go!" 

Flint ran over to the time cycle and sat down, waiting for everyone else to join him. He looked over at them, frowning. "Are you guys coming or what?" Sara and Tony exchanged glances before finally jumping on the time cycle with Flint.

Dr. Goodman walked over to them, a shiny gold card in his hands. "Here Flint. This will be your first assignment. Go and get shadow back from Musashi. You already know what to do I'm sure."

Flint took the time card and inserted it into the time cycle. In only a matter of seconds, they were off, ready to stop Kurai Okosan.

'Be careful Flint.' Dr. Goodman prayed that their journey was to be a safe one.

Water from the streams nearby could be heard not to far away from a lonely little cottage. Butterflies flew from flower to flower, taking in the sweet nectar of the flowers. All this beauty and silence was interrupted by the cries and pleas from someone running through the grass; yelling and screaming as birds chirped up in the trees. Then there was silence once again. 

The birds seem to quiet, as if waiting for the yells to start again. They did, totally unexpected by the birds as they flew away in fear. Silence.

A shallow laugh took the place of the yells. A laugh that could send chills down the spine of even the most courageous of men.

A black shadow with someone on top of it could be seen slowly walking through the lush forests all around. Blood red eyes shined from the eyes of both of the shadows as two white grins stretched from ear to ear.

A warp hole in the sky suddenly appeared, showing the time cycle with Flint, Sara, Tony, Terri, and get-a-long riding on it. Flint scanned the area, trying to see any signs of shadow or Musashi. A sudden movement caught his eye.

Flint pointed so everyone could see. "Look down there. Look at all those people running away in fear. Maybe they're running from Shadow."

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "I say we head down there and ask someone what's going on."

Flint made the time cycle lower down until it lay softly on the ground. Luckily, Flint lowered it away from the stampede of people running like a bunch of cattle.

Sara walked over to a homeless man by the side of the road. "Excuse me sir, but what's going on here?"

The man, with his thick beard from lack of shaving, looked up at Sara. "There's been a blasted monster wrecking havoc everywhere. It comes and attacks the town, being controlled by some man who rides on his shoulders. I tell you, that monster needs to be stopped. It's destroying our crops and killing our people."

Sara bowed. "Thank you." She ran back to Flint and Tony and explained the situation.

"Must be shadow and Kurai," Tony suggested.

Everyone nodded. "Well," Flint said, "let's go to that town that people are running away from." He ran off towards the town with Tony, get-a-long, and Terri following.

Sara stayed behind and pulled out her mother's ribbon. She forgot to give it to her uncle and to Ms. Grey the day she found it. She examined it and remembered all the times she had with her mom and dad. Her face saddened as she thought. But she was also puzzling as well. How could this ribbon have gotten into the headquarters of the time police? Were her parent's there? But how can that be when they're dead? She sighed and tied the ribbon around her hair, tying her hair nice and tight.

"Aren't you coming Sara?" Tony asked as he waited for her. Flint stood not to far away, waiting as well.

"I'm coming." She ran off to catch up with them.

In the city, many people were running out of the town, yelling for their lives. They kept screaming "Monster!" and waving their arms around as though their life depended on it. Flint, Tony, Sara, get-a-long, and Terri ran off into the town, knowing that Shadow was in there.

They stopped suddenly when they finally saw him. Half of their suspicions were correct. It was Shadow, who was terrorizing the town, but it wasn't Kurai Okosan who was on his shoulders; it was Musashi himself.

Musashi looked totally different from the Musashi that everyone knew. His eyes, like Shadow's, were blood red and had a crazy gleam to them. He wore a black ninja suit with a red sash tied around his waist. He had his long sword in his hands, ready to fight against anything that stood in his way.

"I can't believe it!" Sara yelled as she stood in fear. "They even have Musashi under their control!"

Flint took out his "Dad". "Hey dad! It seems we've got double the trouble!"

Two eyes appeared on Flint's "mallet". "Okay son! Let's get to work!"

From on top of Shadow, Musashi got up from his sitting position and began to laugh mockingly. "You can't beat me you fools! I am invincible!" He charged at Flint with his sword.

Meanwhile, at the darkest parts of the universe, Kurai stood near a mirror of black stone with Bindi floating nearby. Kurai grinned as he watched the battle. He felt so proud that he was able to make such a weak man into a powerful one. Musashi didn't have the strength to beat Flint before. But now that he has been "updated", he is invisible.

"It seems that Flint will finally be stopped Master," Bindi whispered into Kurai's ear.

"Yes. I am very pleased and I know my master will be pleased as well." He turned his head to look at Bindi. "Servant, I want you to do a little job for me."

"I shall do anything you ask me to do."

Meanwhile back at the headquarters of the time police, while Tom and Julie talked with Ms. Grey, Dr. Goodman was investigating the files that contained all the information of time. He had investigated before but he didn't have enough time find the right file before Ms. Grey called him up and told him about what Kurai Okosan was doing. He clicked on the file with the year that Olivia and Richard died and scrolled down until he found the article he was looking for:

****

"Two people killed yesterday due to car accident"

On X month, X day, X year, two of Tokyo's finest citizens were killed today due to an accident involving their car and an oil truck. Olivia and Richard Goodman, the couple voted "Citizens of the year", were two fine people. Sadly, they left two children, Sara and Tony Goodman, no older than 5. The two children are now in the care of their uncle, a renowned scientist named Dr. Bernard Goodman who shall…"

Dr. Goodman looked away from the reports and turned his head towards the two people who appeared at his door not to long ago. He turned his attention back to the picture included in the article that Dr. Goodman sent the newspaper so they could print it out in their story. Richard DID look like Tom, only that the Richard in the picture had some graying hair while Tom's hair was still completely brown. Then there was Julie who looked exactly like Olivia. There was no change there. So how could it be that they were here now, and looking so much younger than they did the day they died? Could it be that somehow they managed to travel through time and end up here? Coming from the past where they haven't perished yet? Dr. Goodman had the feeling that he was 99% sure. Now the question was why. Why did they come into the past? For what purpose? IS there something the matter that the present time should know about? In order to get that information; Richard and Olivia would have to get their memories back. There were a couple of problems to that. In making them remember who they are, they are in danger of knowing their future, which is a bad idea because if the past were to be changed, then the present would change as well. Dr. Goodman placed a hand to his head. He was beginning to get a headache from all this thinking. He would need to think this through though. But how?

While that was going on in the headquarters, Flint and Musashi were engaged in battle. Flint was trying his best to make Musashi remember how they were all friends. But Musashi paid no attention to Flint. All Musashi was controlled to do was destroy anyone who stood in his way.

"This is crazy!" Terri exclaimed. "We need help!" He flew off towards the time cycle while Tony and Sara stayed behind.

While Flint was distracted, Shadow came up from behind Tony and Sara. They both turned and screamed, realizing that they were about to be knocked away unless they didn't move. Luckily, Tony was saved by a mechanical hand that suddenly appeared, while Sara was saved by Merlock who appeared out of the blue. 

Merlock set Sara down safely while Tony was set down not to far away. "Thank you Merlock," Sara said.

Merlock smiled at her in his charming way. "Think nothing of it my dear. I'll always be here to protect you." He turned his attention to Flint. "But right now I need to help Flint."

Sara nodded as Merlock ran off. Tony walked over to her. "What's up with him anyway? Why is he always saving you?"

Sara shrugged. "I have no clue. But I'm glad that he does. I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him."

Tony frowned but turned his attention to the battle while Shadow lay unconscious nearby from hitting the floor.

Terri finally reached the time cycle and turned it on. "Dr. Goodman! We need-" He stopped short when he saw that Dr. Goodman wasn't there. "Oh great! We need a time shifter and Dr. Goodman isn't even at his post! Flint can't do this alone!"

Back at the battle, things weren't going to well for Flint and Merlock. Flint was tired and growing hungry while Merlock already had many bruises and deep cuts. He groaned as he clutched his wounds.

"Flint!" Merlock yelled. "I don't think we have a chance against this guy. What are we going to do?"

Flint lay on the ground and clutched his stomach. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm hungry."

Musashi walked over to them slowly and cast a shadow over them. He looked down at them and grinned. "You two are pathetic. I would have thought you would be a little bit more formidable." He sighed. Raising his sword, he said, "Oh well. But at least I get to destroy you. My master will be most pleased."

Just as Musashi was going to strike, another sword blocked it and caused Musashi to go off balance.

Merlock and Flint turned their attention to the one who saved them. In slow motion, they gasped. Petrafina, along with Dino and Mite, were there. Petra had her sword out in front of her while Dino and Mite stood protectively in front of her.

"Petra!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Are you okay Flint?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Musashi.

"Yeah, thanks for helping." He was way beyond surprised that his once great enemy, was now the one who saved him.

Musashi got back up. "Fool! You may have distracted me but you won't beat me!"

"Dino! Mite! Give Flint some food and get Merlock out of here!" Petra ordered.

Dino and mite soluted and ran off to do what they were told. One came back with food and gave it to Flint, while the other dragged Merlock off for Sara to take care of.

Sara ripped her pants till they became shorts and tied the pieces around Merlock's cuts. "This should do until we get you some real bandages."

She suddenly stopped wrapping when she saw Merlock's hand overlap hers. She looked at Merlock, a puzzled expression on her face. "Thank you Sara. You don't know how much it means to me."

Sara went back to wrapping up his bandages, blushing furiously. "D-Don't worry about it."

Merlock only smiled as he let Sara tend to him.

Once Flint refueled, he stood up fast and got his "mallet" ready. "Alright! I'm pumped up and ready to go!" He charged at Musashi and tried to hit him but he missed. Using acrobatic skills, Musashi did a back flip and landed softly on the ground. Flint used his "brakes" and turned around immediately. While Musashi was distracted charging at Flint, Petra came up from behind him and struck him with the hilt of her sword. Musashi went flying.

Meanwhile, Kurai was still watching the fight and he grew very upset that Musashi was hit and weakened. He banged his fist on the glass, causing it to break and the image of the battle to disappear. "Curse those two! Because of their teamwork, Musashi was hurt! I guess I'll have to deal with this little matter." He turned to another mirror. "Bindi!"

Out of one of the mirrors, Bindi came out and floated to Kurai. "Yes master?"

"Forget what I ordered you to do. I want you to come with me so that we may deal with a thorn in my side."

Bindi floated with her eyes as hollow and as back as Kurai. "Yes master."

Musashi slowly got up and faced his opponents. "Insolent fools! I will destroy you!"

Flint began to get tears in his eyes. "Please Musashi! Remember who you really are! We're your friends!"

Charging at Flint, Musashi yelled, "I have no friends!" 

Suddenly, he stopped, and electricity went all over his body. He fell to the floor and lay there, motionless. Flint ran over to him and shook him. "Wake up Musashi! Please wake up!"

Laughter was suddenly heard coming from the sky. A dark vortex appeared and Kurai, along with Bindi, went through it. "It seems that he is no longer of use to me. It seems that I'll have to deal with you myself."

"Bindi…" Merlock barely managed to say. But he couldn't help her now.

Flint cried out. "No! He's alive! He's alive!"

Kurai chuckled at Flint for his weakness. "I'm afraid not you fool. His life now belongs to death. But you shouldn't worry. That isn't even the real Musashi. The real Musashi is back at my master's lab. We shall be requiring him so that we can be able to make many duplicates of him. With all those copies, which are stronger than the original, we will finally be able to beat you. But that's what I'm here for. I think it would be better if I beat you myself."

Flint turned to look at the fake Musashi and what Kurai said was right. All that was left was a black ooze puddle and fake Musashi's black clothes. Flint turned back to look at Kurai. He wiped hi tears and got his "Dad" out. He was ready.

But Kurai never moved. He just stood there with Bindi floating around him. Kurai was getting a message from his master. 'Don't fight them know Kurai Okosan. You aren't strong enough. That boy's kindness and compassion surpasses your strength. Both of those elements are more powerful than your strength. Return immediately.'

'Yes master.' He turned to look at Flint and Petra, who were ready, should he start to attack. "It seems that I don't get to do battle with you now. But some day you will all feel my wrath." Before leaving, he remembered something. "Silly me. I almost forgot to take Shadow-con." He teleported out of there along with Bindi and an unconscious Shadow.

Flint looked at where Kurai had disappeared to before turning to Petra. He smiled wide and held out his hand for her to shake. "I guess this means you're no longer a time criminal."

Petra smiled as well and shook his hand. "No. I've given up my life of crime. But I'm sure that you'll want to arrest me."

Flint shook his head. "We kinda have a rule that states that some criminals are forgiven for their crimes when they save the life of a time detective. Especially if they've been manipulated like you."

"Thank you Flint. I'll never forget your kindness."

As the sun set over the horizon, it set the town to a beautiful hue of pink. One successful mission, who knows how many to go…

I'm going to stop know. Well how is the story so far? Good? Bad? Both? Tell me. I need reviews!!! So, what will happen know that Dr. Goodman knows what is going on with Tony and Sara's parents' sudden appearance? Well, not really. He's still clueless as to why they're there. But he will find out soon enough. Can Flint get all the time shifters back to their regular selves? Can he save Musashi who is now in possesion of Kurai? Find out the answers in upcoming stories. But for right now I'll send Episode 5: "Secrets revealed". What could the title mean? You'll have to wait in order to find out! Please review!!

© 2001 Jessica Hernandez-Loera E-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

© 2000 "Flint the time detective" and characters (except for Kurai Okosan, his master, and Tony and Sara's parents) belong to Saban Inc.

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



	5. Ep.5: Secrets Revealed

****

Sorry this part took so long but I busy will school work and I busy playing "Lunar 2" nonstop (^_^), plus, my disk where I once saved all my episodes became lost and I didn't have anywhere else to save. Therefore, when I wanted to download my fanfiction, I couldn't. I don't have the Internet on my new computer yet and I could only down load my fanfictions at school but I couldn't without my disk, blah blah blah. You know how people have problems with stuff like this. Anyways, I hope you like this episode because it took me over six hours to type! So, what are you still doing reading this part? Go ahead and read the episode already. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint and what not (I got that from a guy in my drama class and it's funny every time he says it.) However, Derek and his sister belong to me so if you want to use them for your own fanfiction, ask me first. Kay?

Episode 5: "Secrets revealed"

In the last episode, Derek talked with Sara, revealing (not to her but to us) that he liked her (maybe even LOVED her). Tony also fell for someone: Derek's sister. Later, Flint, Sara, and Tony learned about Kurai Okosan's new plan to get all the time shifters back to the time they were in before Flint went to pick them up. There was just one problem... they were in their con forms. So what was Flint sent to do? Get them all back of course! He traveled first to ancient Japan to get Shadow back and discovered not only Shadow turned evil... but Musashi as well. But it later turned out that the real Musashi was with Kurai's master (finally with a name: Otosan no Kurai (meaning: Father of Darkness). If you know Japanese, then please tell if I'm right.). What is Flint to do?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the battle with Musashi and Shadow, everyone went home with a very special friend to present to the time police... Petrafina herself! He's not going to turn her in, he's just going to take her to headquarters so that her crimes can be forgiven.

Flint jumped off the Catamaran with such enthusiasm that you'd think he was going to a theme park like some 6 year-old that was all excited. He turned back to a scared Petra. She just stared at the headquarters, wondering if it really was a good idea. She turned to look at Flint with pleading eyes. "Do I really have to go in there?"

Flint grabbed her hand playfully. "Don't worry about it! You're not being arrested."

Sara had Merlock's arm over her shoulder for support as she dragged him across. "I'll go on ahead. I need to take Merlock to the doctor and get him some real bandages."

Merlock looked at her with loving eyes but said nothing. Sara didn't even notice his stare as she dragged him inside with Tony following them, all the while not liking their sudden attachment to each other (Very protective of his sister isn't he?).

Flint once again began to tug on Petra's arm. "Come on!"

This time Petra didn't hesitate. She looked at the headquarters of her once former enemies and frowned. She had to confront them eventually. This was as good a time as any. She turned her head to look at Flint before she finally nodded without fear. Both of them walked into the enormous building.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blackness engulfed time slowly and surely. It grew over the courses of time without stopping. Not a trace of light was left. In that darkness floated a shadowy figure with gleaming red eyes that were the only light in all of that darkness. Kurai, along with Bindi, transported into that darkness and as soon as he did, he began to shiver from the cold of the darkness. "Master, I'm here. What is it you want me to do now?"

The shadow didn't move from its position or even speak. Kurai, with his lifeless eyes raised a curious eyebrow. "Master?" 

The red eyes flashed once, then disappeared. Kurai and Bindi stood alone. Kurai looked around and felt like he had been in this position before. The loneliness, the darkness, all of it felt familiar. The feeling of it was overpowering him. Kurai's head suddenly exploded with a feeling he could not quite explain. It made his entire head hurt. He screamed and clutched his head as memories of past times flashed through his mind. Two dark figures stood in his mind. Who were they? Another picture: This one was of a beautiful house with a purple roof and lavender walls. Kurai stood by a tree as he saw this memory, the light breeze blowing his short hair. The beautiful scenery of the outdoors, the smell of roses, the sound of water streaming nearby, bird's chirping, and the sound of laughter. Who was laughing? Kurai looked towards the source of the laughter and gasped. It was himself who was laughing! But why was he laughing? Two people were chasing him and yet he was laughing. Why? Who were the dark figures who were chasing him? Their faces were too far away to see. What did this memory mean? Suddenly, the pain subsided until it was completely gone. Blackness engulfed the memory and he was suddenly back in the darkness. He took his hands from his head and looked around again, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his lifeless face. Bindi was still floating nearby. "Are you alright master?"

Kurai frowned and wiped the sweat while he shook the memories from his mind. "Yes... Let's go Bindi. We have much work to do."

"Yes master."

They teleported out of the disturbing darkness. After they were gone, the same red eyes from before flashed bright.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the headquarters, Petra, Mite, and Dino waited patiently while Flint went off to look for Ms. Grey. She looked at the receptionist who was giving her dirty looks. Petra frowned and turned away. 'What am I doing here? This is crazy! They won't forgive my crimes like Flint said. He's just a kid. What does he know about this type of thing?' Petra thought as she grew impatient. Finally, she decided to leave. She stood up and was about to tell Dino and Mite to go with her when the door suddenly opened. Out came Ms. Gray with a happy Flint right behind her. "Well Petrafina, from what Flint has told me it seems that you have changed," Ms. Gray said.

Petra grew happy and was about to answer to that when Ms. Gray continued. "BUT," Petra hated that word, "because you were once a time criminal, we still have our doubts. That is why we shall be keeping a close eye on you."

"Don't worry. I'll never do anything to loose your doubt. I'll aid Flint and gain your full confidence... you'll see."

Ms. Gray smiled. "Let's hope so." She turned and retreated into her office.

Flint jumped up and down, singing, "Yeah! I got a new friend! I got a new friend!"

Petra laughed and thought about her new mission. She would try her best in order for them to trust her. She swore it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Sara finally arrived at the doctor's office so they could attend to Merlock. The bandages she gave him were suddenly not enough for his wounds. They were way beyond soaked with blood and falling off the wound. As soon as she entered, the doctor jumped from his seat and walked over to them. "What happened to him?"

"We were fighting a strong time shifter and he got beat up pretty bad," Sara answered. The doctor shifted Merlock to his own shoulders and led him into the back room where he lay him down on a bed. He immediately began to take the bandages off and wrap some fresh hospital type of bandages on his wounds. "Thank god you placed those pieces of cloth around his wounds. If you hadn't, he would have lost a whole lot more blood."

Sara was about to walk over to stand by Merlock's bed when Tony stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need to leave Sara. We need to get back home. Don't forget we have our uncle and aunt who have amnesia."

"You're right Tony, and I completely forget about them." She walked over and held onto Merlock's hand. In-between groans, he turned to look at Sara. "I have to go Merlock, but I promise I will come back to see how you are doing."

Merlock tried his best to smile through the pain. "Thank... you... Sara..." was all he was able to say before the doctor injected the anesthetic. He slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Take care of him doctor."

The doctor smiled, thinking that this girl probably really cares for the young man. "Of course I will. Don't worry about him."

Sara and Tony left the doctor's office. Sara prayed that Merlock would soon get better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flint, Sara, Tony, Get-a-long, and Terri got off the time cycle, looking all around for Dr. Goodman. "Uncle Bernie! We're back!" Sara yelled. She walked around the house and checked all of the rooms but he was nowhere.

"This is strange Tony. Uncle Bernie is never away from the house while we're on a mission," Sara inquired.

"Yeah. Do you think that Kurai Okosan came here and captured him while we were gone?"

Sara exploded. "Don't even say that Tony!"

Tony flinched. "Okay, I didn't mean it. You don't have to explode like that."

Suddenly, the front opened, with sounds of laughter being heard coming from that direction. Everyone ran into the living room to check who had entered. Sure enough, it turned out to be Dr. Goodman with Julie and Tom not far behind. They were laughing about something that Dr. Goodman had said.

"Where were you all?" Sara asked, angry and filled with relief. "We thought you were all captured by Kurai Okosan."

Julie gave Sara a puzzled look. "Who dear?"

Tony decided to answer that question. "Kurai Okosan is our new enemy who is sending all the time shifters back in time in their con forms. We don't know why though."

Tom scratched his chin. "This "Kurai Okosan" sure sounds like a trouble maker."

"You two won't have to worry about him though," Dr. Goodman said. "Flint is going to take care of him."

Flint smiled with confidence. "Yeah!"

Dr. Goodman walked into the kitchen. "Why don't we all have dinner now? Flint, you can tell me all about how your assignment went."

"Sure!" Flint ran into the kitchen with everyone else following right behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school, Sara heard something that she would never had believed. Sara had gone through the day with Derek flirting with her during lunch, regular classes... just a regular day. Sara was walking home from school alone since Tony had stay because he received detention and Flint stayed to play with the kids. 

As Sara was walking home, she suddenly remembered that she forgot her backpack in class. What a fool she was for forgetting something that important. Usually she didn't forget. She ran all the way back to get it. She passed by the soccer field where Flint was playing and finally entered the school. She arrived at her classroom, but before she entered the classroom, she heard Ms. Iknow talking with the principal and another teacher. Sara ducked next to the class and decided to wait until they were through talking to enter.

"I have a problem boys," the person who sounded like Ms. Iknow said. "How am I suppose to get the time police to trust me like Flint does?"

'What would Ms. Iknow want with the time police?' Sara thought. 'Why would she want them to trust her?' She decided to listen more closely to what Ms. Iknow had to say.

"Well boss," one of them said, "all that you need to do is not steal any time shifters. Although I doubt that it's possible though, what with Kurai Okosan having them all."

Sara couldn't believe it! How did they know about time shifters and about Kurai Okosan?

"You dummy!" Ms. Iknow shouted. "Of course I can't steal time shifters! I'm not in that line of business anymore. Petrafina is now an EX-time thief. I am now an EX-time thief, now and forever."

Now that took the cake. Ms. Iknow was in reality Petrafina!? Why did they never discover it sooner? It was so obvious! Sara had to tell Tony and Flint about this. She decided to forget about her backpack and leave to tell everyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the time police headquarters, Merlock was becoming bored with just staying in bed. He had to do something with his time. Merlock used his sensitive ears to listen for the doctor. No sound was heard coming from the other room. Merlock slowly climbed out of the bed, his shirt off, revealing his slightly muscular chest with bandages around it. He limped out of the room and checked for anyone in the hallway, using his sensitive ears again for anyone coming. Merlock ducked out of site when a secretary passed by. 

"Man!" complained the secretary as she held a bunch of papers in her hand. Merlock was just about to go help her when he remembered that he couldn't be seen. "Why do Ihave to takethese dumbfiles..." The secretary was out of sight and her voice was out of Merlock's range. He continued onward and finally reached the computer room where all the time files were kept.

Merlock sat down at a computer once he was sure no one was using the room. If anyone caught him here, not only would he be in big trouble for coming in here, but he would also be sent back to the doctor's office and he wouldn't be able to search the files. He wanted to discover any information about Kurai Okosan. There just had to be something!

Merlock moved the mouse but halted when he saw a file on the desktop that read 'Top secret project'. This was strange. Usually the time police tell him about this sort of thing. He had never heard about any top-secret project they might have been working on. Merlock suddenly had the feeling to open the file. It wouldn't hurt to take a peak. No one would know he was searching the files. Curiosity got the better of him so Merlock moved the mouse towards the file and double clicked on it. It took only seconds to load it, and when it did finally load, it sent Merlock gasping. It was a picture of him! This top-secret project was about him! His picture was next to a 3-D model of his whole body. The body was circling around and around while the text part loaded onto the screen. Merlock edged closer to read it:

"The Merlock Holmes project" (Name given by 25th century)

Date: 24th century

"Our studies have investigated the DNA of the vampires and it seems that we will be able to make an exact copy of them. Their DNA is not very different from ours. Sadly though, we do not have enough to make a copy. However, we are not worried. We shall include the DNA of a person to complete the structure. By doing this, we shall have our vampire. He or she, depending on the gender that comes out, shall serve the time police and keep the balance of time along with its counterpart. Unfortunately, I doubt that we here in the 24th century will live long to see our dream come true. I just hope that our descendants will continue our studies and finish what we could not complete..."

Merlock turned away from the screen and stood up. He couldn't believe what he had discovered. Was he REALLY just something the humans made? Maybe this would actually explain why he didn't have parents like everyone else. Merlock walked back to the doctor's office. He needed time to think. He didn't notice the words flashing on the screen that read: "Project canceled. Click for more information". Merlock left the computer room without noticing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun gleamed high up in the sky as the children played in the soccer field at school. Today was a tournament and screams and shouts could be heard as Sara, Tony, and Flint ran towards the school. Sara had told them about Ms. Iknow and they couldn't believe what she had told them. They wanted to hear it for themselves.

They ran until they reached the classroom. They were lucky that to find Ms. Iknow, the principal, and the teacher, still there. The three of them turned when they heard the door open. "What is the meaning of his children?" Ms. Iknow asked, rather ticked off.

"Are you really Petrafina?" Tony asked.

Ms. Iknow's eyes suddenly widened. "How did-" She cleared her throat and began again. "W-what makes you say that? I don't know this "Petrafina" that you speak of."

"Don't lie to us!" Flint yelled. "Remember that we're friends. If you really are Petra, then just tell us."

Although there was a little bit of anger in Flint's eyes, Ms. Iknow could still tell that there was a look of pleading as well. She sighed and said, "Yes, it's true. I am actually Petrafina. Those two," she said, pointing, "are Dino and Mite."

Flint's look of anger turned into a smile. "See? Don't you feel better that you told the truth?"

"Why did you continue to keep the secret even though you are now our friend?" Sara asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think you all trusted me yet."

"Well," Tony began, "I don't think the time police believes you yet but we do."

Petra got tears in her eyes and she smiled. "Thank you children." She suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. "You're not just saying that so I can give you an A from on are you?"

Tony blushed. He scratched his head and said, "N-no. I-I r-really meant it."

Everyone laughed. Ms. Iknow was glad the tension in the atmosphere was broken,

"Would you guys like to come for ice cream?" Ms. Iknow asked. "My treat."

Flint jumped into the air. "Oh boy! Ice cream! I'll go!"

"Me too," Tony answered.

"Well," Sara began, "I'd love to but I have something I need to do. You guys go on ahead without me." She turned around and left.

Tony watched her, suspecting what it was she needed to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara headed back to her house where she discovered that her uncle wasn't home. Tom and Julie weren't there either. Sara suspected that he must have taken them to the headquarters of the time police in order to help them regain their memories. Sara used the teleporter in order to go there as well. She wanted to see how Merlock was doing.

It only took her seconds before she finally reached it. She entered and walked towards the doctor's office, the whole time not being able stop thinking about Kurai Okosan. She wondered many things about him. Why was he doing what he was doing? What did he hope to achieve? Did he have a master like Petra once did? Why did he look so familiar? That last question shocked Sara. She hadn't really thought about it but he did look familiar. As if she's seem him before. 'I wonder why' Sara thought as she finally reached the doctor's office. She opened the door and found the doctor in his seat, going over some documents. "Hi doctor. How's Merlock doing?"

The doctor seemed troubled. "Physically he's okay. Yet somehow he seems injured emotionally and I don't know why. I tried asking him but he wouldn't tell me. Maybe you can figure it out. He'll probably tell you."

Sara nodded slowly, wondering what it was that could be bothering Merlock. She walked into the room where he was staying and found him lying on his bed. His hands were folded across his chest and he had a serious look. He seemed to be thinking about something really serious. 

"Merlock..."

Merlock turned his head to look at Sara. "Sara?"

Sara walked over and stood by his bedside. "The doctor told me something was bugging you. What's wrong?"

He turned away immediately. "It's... something I discovered about myself."

Sara's eyes widened. "You got out of bed?! You're not strong enough to-"

"Sara," Merlock interrupted softly, "don't worry about that. I'm not THAT weak." Sadness could be heard in his voice, as though he would cry any minute.

Sara sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. What was it you discovered about yourself?" Sara decided that she wouldn't like anything he would say... especially if it hurt him THIS much.

Merlock hesitated for a few seconds before he responded. He wanted to make sure he told her all the information without getting it mixed up. He lowered his voice to make sure the doctor wouldn't hear them. "I-I discovered that I was made by the time police."

Sara's eyes widened and she quietly yelled "What?!" 

Merlock sadly nodded. "I always wondered why I didn't have parents and now it seems that the reason was because I never had parents in the first place. They turned out to be only a dream that I would never have granted to me." At this point, he began to get tears in his eyes.

Sara tenderly reached out and wiped them away. "I don't care if your made or not. I still love you for you." Sara pulled away her hand in surprise from what she just said. Merlock stared at her with wide eyes, shocked tremendously. Sara blushed ferociously and turned around while she heard Merlock sit up in his bed.

'I-I love Merlock?' Sara asked herself. She had always considered Merlock as just someone who saved her all the time. Maybe even a friend she could count on, but as someone she loved? No way! Sara turned around to look at Merlock again who was sitting up in bed, a scared, puzzled, and look of wonderment across his handsome features. Maybe she really was in love with him. But how did it happen?

"Repeat what you said Sara," Merlock begged.

Sara's blush deepened and she stumbled to find the right words. "I-I love you Merlock. I never realized it before but I guess I was always in love with you. You saved me repeatedly and this feeling just came naturally." Sara turned her gaze to the floor and as she was looking at it, she saw a pair of bluish green feet step on the floor. A single bluish green finger came under her chin, making her lift her face to meet Merlock's smiling gaze. "I always wondered when you would return my love. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you and I have told you, yet you ignore it. Why did you?"

Sara's voice grew softer. "I thought you were joking with me. You told me and showed me that you loved me but I didn't want to believe it. I guess I didn't want to get my heart broken."

"My love for you was never a joke. It's pure and true." Merlock inched his face closer to hers, wanting to feel the smooth texture of her lips.

Sara flinched and backed away slightly but she suddenly felt Merlock's strong arms go around her waist and pull her closer to him. Sara's heart beat a mile a minute as Merlock softly pressed his lips on hers.

Time seemed to stand still. Nothing was important anymore, nothing, except this moment. It was as if they were in a world all their own. There was no hospital, no danger, and no problems; all there was... was them. What seemed like hours was only seconds once they finally pulled away from each other. Merlock gazed into his love's star-struck eyes and he smiled. 'She's so beautiful!' Merlock thought to himself. His hands continued to stay where they were. Sara didn't seem to mind.

Unfortunately for them, the doctor came through the door and Merlock took back his hands and sat down on the bed with red all over his face. Sara stood nearby, the same color of red on her face, if not darker. 

The doctor didn't seem to notice their little "moment". He had a clipboard in his hand and a smile on his face. "Well it seems that by talking to the young lady you seem happier now."

Merlock turned to look at Sara; a smile played on his face. "Yeah, much happier."

That caused Sara to blush.

The doctor flipped through some papers and wrote something down on them. "Well Merlock, you're well enough to leave if you want. All you and your lady friend have to do is sign these papers. After that, you're free to go." He handed the papers to Merlock, then proceed to take off the bandages while they signed.

Once they were taken off, Merlock handed the papers back to the doctor and walked over to the chair with a white shirt. He put it on, held out his arms, and looked down at the shirt. "You don't really want me to wear this do you?"

The doctor laughed. "Sorry Merlock but your original shirt was torn pretty bad so we had to throw it away."

Merlock sulked but didn't seem to care as much. All that mattered to him know was knowing that Sara loved him. He was content with that. Merlock didn't move from where he was standing since he was waiting for the doctor to leave.

The doctor did leave without a word. Merlock turned to Sara. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Sara nodded and Merlock held onto her hand while they walked out of the room, waving goodbye to the doctor as they left. How long will this love last?

****

Wow! Wasn't this chapter cool? I certainly think so. I'll try to get episode 6 out ASAP. So, tell me what you think about this chapter. Send me some feedback. Please review! I would love to hear from you. Tell me you loved it, flame me, or correct my grammar and spelling if you want (although I think my auto speller did a good job of that). I just want reviews please. Thanks for reading!

I can't really give a summary on what will happen next since it will ruin the surprise but I can give this little teaser. Enjoy it!

Here's a teaser for episode 6:

"Merlock Holmes!" Derek yelled to his enemy. "I challenge you to a battle! We shall fight to the death! The winner of the battle gets Sara! Do you agree?"

Sara watched, horrified, at what Derek had become. "Please stop Derek! You don't have to do this!" Tears threatened her eyes as she watched the problems that were about to unfold.

Merlock stood protectively in front of Sara. "I agree. But If I win, you will leave Sara to me."

Derek gave a hollow grin of evil. "Of course. That's the bet."

Sara turned to Merlock, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't do this Merlock. You don't have to do this."

"No Sara. I have to do this... for your honor." Merlock faced Derek again and brought his cane out, ready to begin the fight. "Let's go."

****

See you in episode 6! How will the battle turn out?

© 2001 Jessica Hernandez-Loera E-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

****

© 2001 "Flint the time detective" and all related characters (Derek and his sister belong to me) belong to Saban Inc.

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



	6. Ep.6: Decisions Ep.7: One More To G...

****

Hey everybody! I'm soooooo sorry this episode came out late. I've been really bummed because of school. I had so many tests, homework, etc. Anyways, to show that I'm sorry, I not only posted episode 6, but episode 7 as well (Raises hands to calm applause). Thank you! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you enjoy them. Please review in the end. 

Rated PG for a tiny bit of violence. If you don't like violence then feel free not to read this story.

****

Episode 6: Decisions

What happened in the last episode: Petra was taken to the time police headquarters where she met with Ms. Gray. Ms. Gray told Petra that her crimes were in fact forgiven but that she was still going to be watched until she found a way to gain their confidence. While that was going on, Sara took Merlock to the doctor where he was left to be treated. At school, Sara discovered that Ms. Iknow was Petrafina herself. Sara went to get Tony and Flint and together they confronted her. She admitted her true identity. In the headquarters of the time police, Merlock learned some interesting stuff about himself. Later, Sara went to visit Merlock, accidentally revealing her feelings towards him. Now they're boyfriend and girlfriend (^_^). How cool huh?

Derek Johnson, new student at the local junior high, was walking towards Sara's house with a box of heart shaped chocolates and a dozen roses in his hands. He was very excited about seeing Sara, even if he just saw her today at school. He wanted to give her these presents as a symbol of his love for her.

He stopped short when he was almost at her house. He stopped because he suddenly saw Sara and she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of a guy with bluish green skin and purple hair. The roses and chocolates dropped from his hands as he stared in shock at them. Sara was kissing that guy. Derek glared at them and decided to forget about the whole thing. He turned around and ran the other way, his heart torn into a million pieces.

Sara pulled away from Merlock, not knowing about the person who going to visit her. She had largest smile on her face. "I'll see you later Merlock-chan*."

Merlock smiled in that charming way of his. "Of course you will. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Sara giggled at that. He could be silly at times. And now he was hers… forever. She waved goodbye to Merlock before she finally entered her house. Merlock headed to his own house, happy that he finally got his long time wish.

Derek continued to run until he was finally tired. Tears were streaming down his face but he violently wiped them away. Derek walked over to a tree and sat under its cool shade. No one was around, which was a good thing. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Also, this time to himself gave him the perfect to reflect on what just happened. 'Why? Why did Sara-chan* betray me like that?' he thought as he got angrier and angrier by the second. He glanced up at the sky while some birds flew by. How he wished to turn into a bird so he could fly away from everything. He didn't want to deal with this. He really loved Sara like he had never loved a girl. He never expected to love anyone this much.

'Derek-kun*…'

Derek lifted his head in a flash and looked around for the voice but no one was around. "Who's there?"

The voice was talking straight into Derek's mind. 'Derek-kun… what an unfair thing for that girl to do to you…"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled with all his might. Some people were passing and had heard him yell. They whispered amongst themselves before leaving. Derek didn't even notice them. Derek was still trying to figure out how someone was talking to him through his head.

The hoarse voice laughed. The voice sounded to be coming from some other dimension, although Derek wasn't sure. 'You want revenge don't you? Admit it.'

Derek growled. That was exactly what he wanted! But how did the voice know? "How do you know all of this?"

'I know everything about everyone.'

Derek hesitated before answering. Sure, the voice said it would help, but what did it want return? "What do I have to do for you as a reward for helping me?"

The voice began to laugh hoarsely, making Derek feel uncomfortable. 'Nothing. You don't have to do anything for me. All you have to do is clear your mind so that I may set up the perfect revenge plan into your mind.'

Derek hesitated again. Could he really trust the voice? How could be sure? An image of Sara in the arms of that blue skinned jerk suddenly appeared in Derek's mind. That erased all doubt from his head. All he had to worry about was how to get revenge on those two. He had made his decision. Derek nodded slowly before he closed his eyes and emptied his mind of all thoughts. A white light surrounded him, making Derek feel more powerful than he had ever felt in his life. Never had he had such power. Suddenly, the white light turned black, causing negative thoughts in Derek's head. Instead of seeing Sara at his side, he saw fighting, murder, and death. Oto-san no Kurai* laughed. He know had another victim in his grasp. 

When the black light cleared, Derek stood there, not looking like an innocent teenager. He had a black suit, purple satin cape, purple gloves, and black lifeless eyes. "What do you wish of me master?" he asked in a lifeless voice.

"I want you to help Kurai Oko-san* in his mission. However, don't think that you can't still get your revenge. If need be, destroy anyone that gets in your way."

Derek bowed. "Yes master." He teleported to Kurai's location while Oto-san laughed. "Soon, all of time will be mine! No one can stop me!"

"I'm home Oji-san*!" Sara called when she entered the house. The house felt empty when she entered. Julie heard Sara's call and walked in the living room from the kitchen. She had a plate in her hand and a towel in the other. On her was an apron. Sara gasped at the image. Why did it look so familiar?

"Sorry if your Oji-san* isn't home dear. He's at the time police headquarters as usual with Tom. He should be back soon." She stared at Sara until something caught her eye. A pink ribbon in Sara's hair. It looked so familiar. But why? She walked over to Sara and lightly touched the ribbon while Sara looked at her with curiosity. "It belonged to hahaue*," Sara told her. "She gave it to me before she died."

Julie touched a hand to her head as a headache suddenly bit her head. There was something in her brain that was trying to tell her something. She shook the feeling away. "I'm going to go lie down. I have a headache." She walked out of the room while Sara nodded, all the time wondering what could be wrong.

In the time police headquarters, Dr. Goodman was helping Tom get his memory back (Which wasn't working), while Tony and Flint waited patiently. Ms. Grey suddenly ran into the room with some papers in her hands. "I've got urgent news. It seems that now Kurai Oko-san isn't working alone. He just got a new partner. A boy he turned evil by the name of Derek Johnson."

Tony stood up from his seat with a shocked look. "No way! That's the kid who just moved to Tokyo. He and his one-san* go to my school." At the thought of Ashley, Tony blushed, remembering the first time he saw her. He immediately shook his head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Well than I guess we'll just have to try and save him," Dr. Goodman said. "The only way to do it is to get him to remember who he is. In order to do that…" He turned to Tony. "Tony, you and Sara go with Flint. If you know Derek then you two should be the ones to make him remember who he is."

"Hai*." He turned to Flint who was looking at them in wonderment. "Let's go get Sara Flint."

Flint laughed and nodded. Together they ran back to the house to pick up Sara while the others were going to try to help in any way they could.

In 1880 New Jersey, the time of Thomas Edison, Kurai Oko-san was with Bindi near the house of Mr. Edison, waiting for someone. His master had contacted him earlier about a new person joining him in his mission. Kurai had scowled about the fact that someone was going to help him since he decided that he didn't need anyone's help. All he needed was Bindi, his trusted time shifter… who he had stolen from that jerk Merlock (You should all know that I'm not a Merlock hater. In fact, he's my favorite character. If the bad guys call him a jerk (which is all the time), it's because they don't like him at all. But I love him (not literally... in its entirety)). Kurai grinned as he remembered the look on Merlock's face when he had taken Bindi. It was quite an enjoyable look.

"Are you Kurai Oko-san?" a husky voice called. Kurai turned around to discover a boy with black hair, a black suit, a purple cape, and purple gloves. Kurai frowned but was already once warned that he had to put up with this boy. "Hai. Do you see anyone else here that could be a worker for Oto-san no Kurai?"

Derek noted the sarcasm in his voice but decided to ignore it. "What is your mission? I need to learn it so that I may help you."

Kurai pointed to the house behind him which had its lights on. The light was probably Edison's invention of the light bulb that lighted the house. The house was a simple one, with a red roof and white walls. It was two stories tall, with many rooms. A stone fence surrounded it. "I need to capture a man named Thomas Edison and then put a fake in his place. I shall send the fake, along with the time shifter in its con form to terrorize the city, thus making the people think that Mr. Edison is some kind of monster."

Derek frowned at the mission. How was he supposed to get his revenge by helping out this boy? "What good will that do?

"Baka*! If I make Edison appear like a monster to the rest of the people, in the future that is how he will be know, this changing the future and making it more vulnerable for Otosan no Kurai to take over." Kurai was beginning to loose his patience with this boy.

No expression was shown on Derek's face. Kurai decided to leave this assignment to Derek so he could learn. His voice sounded in the wind as Derek looked around for him. "Make sure to do this right. You should know what to do. I'll see you later."

Derek growled and frowned with anger. How dare he just leave Derek with the work! He had more important things to worry about… like his revenge. With his cloak billowing behind him, he approached the house.

In the time bureau building, Sara waited for any news on Derek's capture. Tony had come from the headquarters earlier and told her about Derek, causing this fear inside of her. She liked Derek as a friend and didn't want to see him hurt. Now she was pacing back and forth in the living room while she waited for her uncle to come in with any news on his location. Tony sat on the couch, watching her and growing as nervous as she was. If Ashley were to learn about this, then she would be even worse than Sara was right now. Tony didn't think he would like to see her like that.

Dr. Goodman finally came in with hope in his eyes. "We've located Derek. He's in 1880 New Jersey with Thomas Edison. While Flint is busy trying to stop whatever is going one, Sara and Tony will try to get Derek back to his normal self."

Tony and Sara nodded in agreement. Flint ran into the room since he had heard everything from the other room. "Let's go guys!" Everyone ran to the time cycle and got on. 'Don't worry Derek' Sara thought as she held onto Flint's waist. 'I'm coming to set you free.' In a flash, they were gone.

Time ticked away on a nearby clock on top of a dresser. On the dresser was not only a clock, but pictures of the family as well. Sunlight poured through the window and cast light shadows in the room. The room was painted pink and when the sunlight hit it, it caused the color to look pale. On a pale pink king-sized bed lay a person who was curled up like a ball. Soft pink hair was spread out on the bed as the light of the sun touched it. 

Julie sighed, remembering what had happened this afternoon. Why did she react that way when she saw Sara's ribbon? It seemed so familiar somehow. Why? Why did it seem familiar? Nothing was making sense. She laughed at the thought. Actually, nothing had made sense ever since she first stepped into this house. First a man recognizes her and calls her "Olivia". Then he calls her "Julie" and says that he was mistaken before. What was going on?

"Julie-san?" a curious voice asked from the door. Julie turned her head, not leaving her position from the bed. It was just Tom. He had a worried look on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "Daijobuka*? It looks like something is really bothering you."

Julie turned her head away and placed it in the same position it was in the first place. "Something weird happened today. I saw this ribbon in Sara's hair and there was something about that ribbon that seemed familiar. I don't understand why but it did seem familiar." She turned her head again. Hope could be read in her eyes. "Do you think that maybe that ribbon could help me remember who I am?"

Tom shrugged with uncertainty. "Perhaps. Maybe you should try it."

Julie sat up in the bed. "But what if I don't like what I discover about myself?"

Tom was taken aback by that question. 'Why do you say that? It's not like you were some criminal or something."

Julie looked away with sadness in her eyes. "You never know…" WHY was she saying that? But maybe she had every reason to doubt herself. She doesn't even know who she really is. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked at Tom who had a look of compassion. "Whatever you ever decide, you know you have my support all the way."

Julie smiled as her heart beat fast. "Arigato*." Why was her heart beating? Was Tom causing this feeling? She couldn't really be falling in-

Tom got up and walked out of the room, leaving Julie with her thoughts.

The sound of laughter… again that same sound. Kurai Oko-san couldn't stand that sound. He was in the darkness, sleeping after leaving Derek to do all the work. Kurai was dreaming about the vision he had before. The dream felt so real. As if he was actually there… which it turned out that he was. He saw a younger version of himself running through the fields while being chased by two people. Who were they? Why was he laughing while being chased by them? Why doesn't he show fear? Kurai was standing by the same tree on a hill and squinted his lifeless in order to see the two people who were chasing him. One looked like a chubby person. From the look of it, this person wore a dress so that meant that the person must have been a woman. She was clutching her stomach as they ran. Hair streamed behind her as she ran. Kurai couldn't quite tell the color. Kurai turned to look at the other person who appeared to be faster than the woman was. Kurai could tell by the hair, which was short, that the second person was male and well built. Kurai couldn't see more than that because everything was beginning to get fuzzy. The pain in his head was back and Kurai held his head to try to calm it down. He himself was beginning to get fuzzy as balls of fire shot out of the sky and hit the lovely home in front of him. Kurai panicked and tried to run down the hill in order to save the people below but something was holding him back.

"Hahaue! Chichiue*!"

Kurai gasped at the words that came from his own mouth. Were they were his parents? They had to be. He watched helplessly as the three people below were burned to death by the big balls of fire. Was this a memory, or a vision? He didn't know. It broke him up inside not knowing what was going on. The only memory he had was how he found himself in the darkness and he was searching for his parents… that was when Otosan no Kurai turned him into Kurai Oko-san. Who was he before he became what he is right now? Why couldn't he remember?

Kurai sat up from his sleeping position in the air. Sweat was pouring down his face as he breathed heavily. His head was still hurting but it quickly subsided. Bindi was floating nearby. "Daijobu Oyakataka*?"

Kurai's mouth set and his face hardened. Why continue with trying to remember a past that should be forgotten? He should just try to concentrate on the future. "Hai Bindi. Daijobu*." Kurai lay back down but he didn't fall asleep.

Sara, Tony, Terri, Get-a-long, and of course Flint, finally found themselves in 1880 New Jersey where Thomas Edison was. Everything looked the same, which was no surprise. They came back to the same time period as last time. Sara kept her eyes peeled for Derek but he was no where to be seen.

"Do you think Derek was given the same mission as Kurai Oko-san?" Tony as everyone as he scanned the ground below.

"Probably," Terri answered. "He probably came in order to capture Mr. Edison, put a fake in his place, and put Doron into his con form."

Sara nodded with a sad look in her eyes. She was going to set Derek free no matter what.

The time cycle lowered near Mr. Edison's house and everyone got off. A mysterious shadow soon appeared by Sara's side. "Konnichiwa mai kawairashii*," the deep voice greeted.

Sara turned and smiled through her sadness. "You're here Merlock-chan," she said as she hugged him.

"I'll always be here to protect you."

Everyone gasped at the scene before them. Tony wasn't liking this one little bit. He crossed his arms across his chest and talked with a cold voice. "What's going on Sara-chan?"

Sara pulled away from Merlock and blushed. She forgot that she hadn't told everyone about them. "Merlock-chan is now my… kareshi*," she said in a low voice.

Everyone's eyes widened until they were the same size as plates. Tony growled and was about to say something when another mysterious figure appeared. It was Derek.

Derek growled as he saw Sara and Merlock together. He hid the growl with a fake smile. He walked over to Sara and bowed. "Konnichiwa mai airashii* Sara-chan. It's so nice to see you."

"Derek-kun! I'm so glad we found you. We're here to take you back with us."

Derek laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Take me back? I'm not going anywhere with you. I love the feel of this power that I now control."

Sara's eyes danced as she stared at Derek. She couldn't believe he had embraced evil like some security blanket. "Iya* Derek-kun! You aren't like this! I know you!" she yelled with all her might as she had her hands cupped into fists.

"You know nothing about me! You think you do but you don't!" He spoke softer. "But worry not. YOU will be the one to come with me and find out all about me."

Merlock growled. "I won't let you take her!" He brought out his cane and let it grow into a passable weapon. He would do anything for Sara... everything in his power to protect her. He would even die for her if need be.

Derek turned to Merlock and smiled mockingly. "You actually think you can defeat me? That's a la-" He was cut short when a powerful punch hit him next to his mouth, causing some blood to drip from it. Derek wiped the blood and stared at it. "Baka! How dare you!?!" He pulled out a sword he had at his side and pointed it to Merlock. "I challenge you to a battle! Right here, right now! The winner of the battle gets Sara-chan! Do you agree?"

"Onegaishimasu teiryuu* Derek-kun! You don't have to do this!" Tears threatened to pour down her eyes as she saw what Derek had become. 

Merlock stood protectively in front of Sara as he growled at Derek. He had his trusty cane in hands to help him. "I agree. But if I win, you will leave Sara-chan to me."

Derek gave a hollow grin of evil. "Of course. That's the bet."

Sara turned to Merlock, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't do this Merlock-chan. You don't have to do this. We need to concentrate on a way to change him back."

"Iie* Sara-chan. I have to do this… for your honor." He never even bothered to look at her. He had his eyes locked on Derek. He got ready in a karate stance and held his cane out, his hair being swayed by the chilly wind. "Let's go."

****

Hi! Like I promised, here's episode 7. I hope you enjoy it!

****

Episode 7: One more to go…

No summary since you just read the other episode. (Hits herself over the head. Voice in head: Duh Jessica! You didn't have to tell them! Me: Ah be quiet.)

Owls hooted as the wind blew softly in the sky. Night birds flew overhead as two dark figures faced each other, both frowning at one another. The wind swayed their capes as they stood there, neither moving from their position.

Sara, Tony, Flint, Get-a-long, and Terri stood nearby as they watched. Sara had her hands clasped together in front of her as if she were praying… which she was. She was praying for the safety and well being of both Derek and Merlock. 'Why do they have to fight? I don't understand boys' she thought. 

Merlock waited for Derek to start the fight but he didn't move. Merlock kept all his tuned and ready. He couldn't afford any kind of slip up. He didn't know how powerful Derek was. When he couldn't take it anymore, Merlock charged at Derek and raised his cane high. Trying to be fast, Merlock brought his cane down but Derek had blocked the attack with his sword. 'He's fast' Merlock thought as he growled at Derek. 'I didn't even see him block that.' He hadn't expected Derek to have such speed. Merlock backed away and wiped at the sweat that began to form on his forehead. While he was distracted, Derek charged at Merlock but Merlock was quick as well. He quickly got out of the way and once he was behind Derek, he struck him in the back, causing Derek fall to the ground. Merlock towered over Derek and brought his cane down to Derek, the tip only barely touching Derek in the back. "Anata ruuzu*. Now you have to leave Sara-chan to me."

A huge blast hit Merlock, causing Merlock to go flying until he hit the stone fence. "Merlock-chan!" Sara yelled as she ran to him. She placed her hand up to Merlock's cheek to caress it when she realized that some blood began to pour down Merlock's mouth. She used her other hand to wipe it away. "Daijobuka?"

Merlock groaned and tried to get up. Sara helped him until he was standing. "Don't… worry about me," Merlock reassured her in a weak voice. He turned to face Derek but he realized that the blast didn't come from him. It came from Kurai Oko-san. Kurai was towering over Derek, his hands crossed across his chest. His eyes were squinted in anger as he stared at Derek on the floor. What caught Merlock's attention was the time shifter Kurai had floating at his side. Merlock couldn't believe it. It was Bindi. However, he was weak her name. All he could was whisper it. "Bindi…"

"You're pathetic Derek-kun. You were sent here for a reason and it turns out you didn't do what you were told to do," Kurai said with anger in his voice. Derek got up and dusted himself off. Anger and hatred towards Kurai was visible in his eyes. "Chichiue* said I could get my revenge if I wanted to. YOU are the one who is responsible for this mission."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that Chichiue is calling you. He has something he wants to tell both of us. We need to go." Derek nodded and teleported out of there. Kurai stayed behind and took one glance at Sara. He halted. Something had caught his eye. The beautiful ribbon in Sara's hair. Why did it look so familiar? Curious, Kurai walked over to Sara who had Merlock in her arms. Merlock tried to stand in front of Sara but he was too weak from hitting the stone fence. He glared at Kurai. 

Kurai paid no attention to Merlock as he fingered the ribbon in his hand. Sara stared at him, curious as to why he was touching the ribbon. 

A memory suddenly hit Kurai like a punch. He saw himself seated at a grand table with his mother and father from the dream. He heard crying and realized it came from a pair of babies who were in the other room. His mother got up from her seat and walked over to the other room where the two babies were. He still couldn't make out who his parents were. They were so blurry. Again he got that same pain in his head and he grabbed his head with both hands as he screamed. He backed away from Sara as everyone stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He teleported to where Oto-san no Kurai was.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked as he stood with his hands crossed over his chest. 

Sara simply stared straight ahead. Something about the ribbon caused Kurai to act that way but she didn't understand why. 

"Well," interrupted Flint, "since there isn't any time shifter here, we might as well go home. Kurai said it himself that Derek didn't do his job."

Everyone nodded and headed home, taking an injured Merlock with them.

Derek and Kurai stood in the darkness, awaiting their master. They weren't standing very close to each other since they couldn't stand each other. Sometimes they would glare at each other, not being able to stand the other one's company. 

"Kurai Oko-san, Derek, I'm glad you came," a hoarse voice called. 

Kurai and Derek bowed. "What is it you wanted to tell us Oyakata?"

"Kurai, Derek, I have done some investigating and I have discovered that we do not have all the time shifters. We are missing one."

"Nani*!?" both said in union.

"Hai," Oto-san responded. "We are still missing a time shifter which has been overlooked. A time shifter by the name of Get-a-long."

Sunlight streamed through a room of pink and blues. Pictures of Dr. Goodman with Sara and Tony could be found next to a vanity mirror. On the walls were posters of music idols and of anime characters. On top of the twin bed that resided in the middle of the room lay Merlock who was in a deep sleep. He had been sleeping since they began to head back to the time bureau office. The sun was strong now, causing Merlock to open his eyes. Because of the light of the sun, Merlock used his forearm to block out the light. He slowly got up and looked around at the room. It didn't appear to be his. Where was he?

Suddenly, Sara appeared with some green tea and cookies, Merlock's favorite (I'll just say they are). Merlock realized in whose room he was in and he blushed. "So you're awake?" Sara asked as she set the tea and cookies down on the dresser next to her bed. She sat down next to Merlock and caressed his cheek. "You slept all day yesterday and all morning today. I was so worried about you."

G-gomennasai*," he managed to say. He looked around the room again, as though he were some lost boy. "Why am I in your room?"

"Tawainai*," Sara said with a smile. Suddenly, she blushed as she remembered. "Y-you fell asleep in my arms."

Merlock smiled as Sara blushed. 'She's so kawaii* when she blushes. When she does blush, she's more beautiful than ever' he thought. He was hit with a sudden urge to kiss her. He knew Sara wouldn't mind since they were a couple. While she was distracted with her own thoughts, he leaned in and kissed her with passion. Sara's eyes widened at first but then closed them, enjoying the feel of Merlock's lips upon hers. This moment, this feeling, everything. Sara was enjoying it all. 

Merlock pulled away and gazed into Sara's perfect sea green eyes. Never had he seen such beauty. "Aishiteru* Sara-chan."

Sara lightly blushed. "Aishiteru Merlock-chan… tsuneni narabini sueshijuu*."

Sara, remembering the tea and cookies, turned to them and gave Merlock some. For the rest of the morning, they were deep in conversation.

Julie lay in the bed in the other room. She had a busy morning and was now taking a nap. As she slept, she wore a frown as sweat poured down her face. She was dreaming of a memory from her past:

(The dream) "Jack-chan! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" a round woman (round from pregnancy) called from the bottom of the stairs. She had spent the morning doing what she did every morning, cooking breakfast for her son and husband. It was an enjoyable task that she had to perform everyday.

About twenty minutes later, a boy who looked around eight years old with black hair and eyes came down the stairs. He had a regular red shirt with blue jeans and in his hand was a green backpack. The woman laughed at a realization. Jack eyed her suspiciously. "Nani*?"

The woman proceeded to cook the pancakes and pour them onto a plate. "Well dear, the red shirt and green backpack, you'll look like a student who goes to Christmas elementary."

Jack looked at himself and chuckled, then proceeded to sit in his seat at the table. "Will you guys be able to take me to see the movie later?"

"Your chichiue and I talked about it and your chichiue decided that he was going to take you. I can't, what with the babies coming and everything."

Jack nodded as he drank his orange juice. Footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and a man with brown hair and brown mustache emerged into the kitchen trying his best to fix his tie. He looked rushed. "Sorry honey but I have no time for breakfast this morning. I'm already really late." He walked over to his wife and kissed her. "I'll see you later." He gave one quick kiss to his son's head before he was gone from the house.

Both Jack and the woman shook their heads with amusement. "Since when is chichiue late for work?" Jack asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes. "This has to be the first time."

"I don't know."

Jack laughed and the woman eyed her son suspiciously like he had done to her. "Why are you laughing?"

'Jack-kun!!' Julie thought as she sat up in her bed. After she asked the question of why he was laughing, the memory blacked out and she didn't remember anything after that. She remembered Jack though. He son, so full of life and spirit. And, was she mistaken or was that man in her dream Tom? Was he her husband in real life? As if the answers clicked in her head, she realized something she had never thought of before… Suddenly, all her memories came pouring into her head as if a dam had been broken. She remembered who she was, remembered more about her son Jack than just that dream, remembered everything. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that the night of the storm, when Dr. Goodman had called her Olivia, it was because she was Olivia. 'Tom-san isn't really Tom-san; his real name is Robert-san. We're husband and wife and we have three children, Jack-kun…' she stopped and gasped. 'Sara-chan and Tony-kun! Both of them are my children! Oh my god!' She got up from her bed and began pacing the room. 'If that's true than where is Jack-kun? Why isn't he with Sara-chan and Tony-kun?'

She exited the room and went looking for her 'husband' Robert.

Outside of the time bureau building were Kurai and Derek, watching and waiting for any sign of Get-a-long. Derek was growing impatient since he knew that Sara was in the house. He could feel that she was in there. "We should just go on in," Derek suggested. 

"We needn't be hasty. We must first find out if the time shifter is even in there."

Derek frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. He was acting like some five year-old that didn't get what he wanted when he asked his parents for a toy. 

Suddenly, as if in answer to their prayers, the time shifter Get-a-long was flying through the sky and went inside the house. Both Derek and Kurai smiled. This was it. They proceeded to the house.

"Tom-san!" Julie yelled as she ran into his room. He had been lying down on a bed, reading a book when he saw the desperation in Julie's eyes. "Julie-san? Doushita*?" he asked as he sat up in bed. He gasped when she put her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Tom-san, iie, Robert-chan," she stopped short and waited for his reply to the name she uttered. Tom's eyes did go wide with surprise. Robert? Why was she saying that name? Then it clicked. Upon hearing his name, everything made sense. All his memories started flooding through his mind. He remembered who he was, who Julie really was, his son Jack, and- he stopped and gulped- Tony and Sara, his other two children. 

That's all! I have to stop now because I've already spent my entire Sunday typing this up. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope to bring out episode's 8 AND 9 before I go to Mexico on the 7th of March. I'll try to get them typed up before I go but if I can't, you guys will have to wait a month before I come back. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but that's why I'm going to type them up this Saturday and send them off before I leave. 8 and 9 are the final episodes. Well, please review (cause if I don't get more than seven than I won't send episodes 8 and 9) J/K ^_^ I would still send them out even if I only got one review. Although getting more would be nice because it would encourage me to get the last two episodes out sooner. If you have any questions concerning the story, please ask them through e-mail because I can't answer questions if you send them in your reviews. Arigato! (Teaser after explanation).

Here's an explanation to all the stars and the translations to my Japanese terms:

*For all the –chans, -kuns, and –sans, those are terms of respect that I decided to use: The use of the term -chan is for girls your age or younger and the fact that I used it on Merlock is because when a girl uses the term on a guy, it shows her affection towards him. The use of the term –kun is for boys your age or younger and the use of the term 

-san is a term of respect for people older than you or for people you don't know or don't know all that well.

*Translation: Oto-san no Kurai ("father of darkness") Actually, on that one I'm not really sure if its switched or if I have it right but I decided to use it like that.

*Translation: Kurai Oko-san. For those of you who haven't been reading my fanfic since the beginning (shame on you) it means "dark child".

*Translation: Oji-san means uncle (with the term of respect of course).

*Translation: "hahaue and "chichiue". The first one means mother while the second means father.

*Translation: one-san (note how the respect term is used. Tony doesn't really know Ashley all that much). It means "sister".

*Translation: Hai. It means "yes, yeah," or anything having to do with agreeing.

*Translation: Baka is a term used as an insult. It means idiot or stupid.

*Translation: "Daijobu". It means, "I'm all right." When added the term "-ka", I turned it into a question "Are you all right?"

*Translation: "Daijobu Oyakataka?" It means, "Are you all right master?" 

*Translation: "Konnichiwa mai kawairashii" means, "Hello my sweet."

*Translation: kareshi means boyfriend.

*Translation: "Konnichiwa mai airashii" means, "Hello my pretty (Sara" but that's not part of the translation.)

*Translation: Iya means "no". It's only used (I think) when yelled. Or else no is simply said "Iie".

*Translation: "Onegaishimasu teiryuu" means "please stop (Derek" but also not part of the translation.)

*Translation: "Anata ruzuu" means, "You loose."

*Translation: "Nani" means "what?" a term of disbelief. 

*Translation: "gomennasai" means "I'm sorry" or simply "sorry." The use of this one can be expanded for respect but I chose not to.

*Translation: "Tawainai" means "silly".

*Translation: "kawaii" means "cute".

*Translation: "Aishteru" means "I love you."

*Translation: "Tsunenei narabini sueshijuu" means "always and forever"

*Translation: "Doushita?" means, "What's wrong?" or "What's the matter?" however you want to put it.

There! All the translations. If you noticed any that I left out, please feel free to e-mail me which one and tell me you want to know what it means. Thanks!

Alright! Time for the teaser! 

"Dr. Goodman!" an angry Julie asked. "Why did you keep our identity a secret! Why didn't you tell Sara and Tony that we're their parents!"

Tony and Sara gasped. Their parents? They're here and they're alive?

Dr. Goodman set his eyes down to the floor and didn't say anything. What could he say? If everything were to be revealed, then there would only be chaos for the past, present, and future. Everything wasn't suppose to be this way. They were suppose to stay in their own time and die like they were suppose to. HE didn't mean it in a mean way but if the past were to be changed, then the future would change as well and be a big mess. It would be vulnerable and perfect for Oto-san no Kurai to destroy or take over, which ever he wanted.

All the while, a dark figure stood nearby, hearing everything and yet not believing it. They're alive? They're here?

That's all! Be sure to stay tuned for episodes 8 and 9 coming soon! Who could be the mysterious figure? How is the problem of revealing secrets going to be fixed? Like Dr. Goodman said, it could change the past, present, and future. You'll have to wait and see. Please review and bye!

© Jessica Hernandez-Loera E-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotamil.com][1]

© 2001 "Flint the time detective" and all characters belong to Saban Inc.

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotamil.com



	7. Ep.8: Confrontations Ep.9:The Final ...

Hi everyone. I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't post this sooner. I was busy writing fanfictions for Hey Arnold so I forget. Then there was the fact that I didn't receive a lot of reviews (at least until now) so now I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy this. I present to you, the ending the Flint the Time Detective: Darkness of Time! On with the show!

Flint the Time Detective: Darkness of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint so there. You can't sue me, okay?

Episode 8: Confrontations

Tom made Julie pull away so that he could share what he had just learned. Her tears were glowing and beginning to fall but she had a smile on her face. Finally, he found his voice. "Robert? Did you call me Robert?"

Julie, or rather, Olivia, nodded at him with happiness. "It seems we finally know who we are." She raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Robert nodded. "It seems strange, but we're here. Although I think that we're in the wrong time."

Olivia considered this. "You're right. Last thing I remember was being in the house with you and Jack, and all of a sudden, this warpy thing appeared in our kitchen and we were sucked into it."

Robert began to think about that. "Where could Jack be? I saw Sara and Tony, but Jack isn't here with them."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. That's what I want to know."

Robert stood up from the bed and held Olivia's hand in his. He pulled her off the bed. "Come on. We need to find Doctor Goodman, my brother, and ask him to explain all this."

Olivia nodded and together they left the room.

------

Meanwhile, Derek and Kurai Okosan reached the house and waited outside. Kurai turned to look at Derek. "Stay here. There's no point in the both of us going in to get the Time Shifter. It'll only cause chaos."

Derek glared at him. "Shut up. I don't have to listen to you. I only listen to Otosan no Kurai."

Kurai glared back at him but he remained quiet. Both sneaked into the house, unaware of what was about to happen…

-----

"Doctor Goodman!" a scream ripped through the house. Doctor Goodman had again been sleeping in his chair in front of the television, just in case Ms. Gray appeared, and when he heard that yell, he fell out of his chair.

Olivia and Robert appeared before him, upside down. He straightened himself up and looked at their angry faces. His eyes widened in realization. 'Could they possibly…?'

By then, Tony, Sara, Merlock, and even Ashley (shocking but true. I'll explain this later) appeared from the rooms to see what the noise was about.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Goodman asked, actually beginning to become afraid that it might be what he feared most.

Olivia walked up to him and, with tear strained eyes, said, "Why didn't you tell us who we REALLY were?! Why did you keep it from us?!"

Doctor Goodman gulped. His worst fear had come true.

They remembered everything.

"W-What are you talking about?" Doctor Goodman asked as she snuck a peak at Tony and Sara, who looked totally clueless at what was happening.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Robert yelled. "Why didn't you tell us that we're Tony and Sara's parent's?!"

Tony and Sara gasped. "WHAT?!?!?" they yelled. They looked uncertainly at Doctor Goodman, asking for an explanation.

----

Not too far away, another was shocked by the news. The people who had visited him so many times in his dreams were standing right in front of him, looking as young as when he last saw them, maybe younger. But there was no mistaking it. It was them.

----

Doctor Goodman sighed and turned his gaze to the floor. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember. But it was inevitable. There are too many elements here that made you remember."

Robert calmed down the anger he felt so this would go in a more civilized manner. "But why did you keep it from us? We had a right to know."

"I didn't say anything because I was hoping I could figure out a solution before it was too late and the tapestry of time got destroyed." He looked at everyone. "Don't you see that in knowing the future, you can damage all of time?"

No one said anything because they knew he was right.

Olivia looked at Doctor Goodman, the tears still streaming down their cheeks. "What about Jack? Why isn't he here?"

Sara and Tony both looked at each other with puzzled gazes. Jack? Who was that?

Doctor Goodman didn't answer right away. Could he tell them what happened? This WAS like revealing the future to them since they look about as old as they day they married. Jack didn't even exist yet. How did they know about him? Either way, he decided to tell them. Perhaps later he could just use the erase beam and send them back to their time. "J-Jack died."

Robert and Olivia gasped. It couldn't be true. Jack couldn't be dead. Yet, deep down inside, they knew it was true. Olivia hugged Robert and cried on him. Robert looked at Doctor Goodman with tears in his eyes. "When? How?"

"It hasn't really happened yet, at least, not in the time period the two of you came from. It happens when Jack is eight years old, before Sara and Tony are born. He went to school, since he walked there every morning, and when he crossed a street…a…car hit him. They doctors said he wouldn't make it."

Olivia stopped crying for a while when she remembered the dream. "D-Did it happen before Christmas?"

Doctor Goodman looked at them, shocked. "H-How did you know that?"

"I dreamt it. It's what helped me remember." She looked like she was going to bawl loud at any minute. "It was that morning when he asked if one of us was going to take him to see a movie he wanted to see. Robert was running late that day." She clutched at Robert's clothes tightly. "THAT MEANS THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM!!!!!" She cried out loud. It hurt to think about this. She felt terrible all over and she wanted to take the pain away.

Finally, Sara found her voice and what she voiced were her thoughts and inquiries. "Uncle Bernie? Who's Jack?"

Doctor Goodman looked at the helpless children, with their eyes wide and full of questions as too what was going on. "Jack…was your older brother."

Tony and Sara gasped. They had never known about any brother. Why didn't know one tell them!

It seemed as if Doctor Goodman could read their thoughts. "You were never told because you were already so affected by the death of your parent's. I didn't want you to be any more miserable than you already were."

Again the room was silent. But one thing was for sure. Nothing would be the same again…

----

Derek looked Kurai and saw that he was rigid and motionless. His once emotionless eyes were now filled with sadness and incomprehension. Derek narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Kurai didn't say anything as he walked out from their hiding place. Derek didn't even get the chance to protest, but he soon followed.

----

While everyone was trying to comprehend what was going on, they saw two boys step out from the shadows. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Kurai Okosan!"

"Derek!"

And most shocking of all…"Jack!!!"

Everyone watched as Olivia ran forward and hugged Kurai. She was shedding tears of joy as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. "I'm so glad! They were saying you were dead! I didn't want to believe it!"

Doctor Goodman looked at Kurai, disbelieving. This was the first time he had seen him, but there was no mistaking the boy in front of him. It was Jack. But…how was he alive? Could that mean that he too…?

Robert joined Olivia and hugged both of them. Tears were still spilling down his face.

Ashley, meanwhile, stepped forward (first time I let her talk, ne? (right?)). "Derek…wha…what are you doing here? I don't understand anything."

Derek looked at her with his lifeless eyes and showed no emotion. "Ashley. What are you doing here with these people?"

"I came to see Tony. We're…a couple now. I've liked him since I saw him and I came to tell him."

Derek moved his eyes from Ashley, to Sara and Merlock. Sara was looking at her parent's and Kurai (Jack), while Merlock was looking at him with hate. Derek wanted to rip Merlock's face off, but he stayed where he was. He was here on a mission anyway. He had to get the last Time Shifter.

Meanwhile…

"Mother," Kurai said, some life back in his voice. "Father. You're both here."

"Yes," Olivia said through tears. "We're here, and we'll never separate again. I'm so sorry Jack." A tear fell from her eye and onto Kurai. Immediately, he began to glow and every backed away because the light was so intense.

When the light cleared, an eight year old boy stood there, his hair brown and his eyes greenish blue with life. He didn't look like Tony or Sara, but a mixture of the both. He had Tony's hair, and Sara's eyes. "I…remember everything." Crying seemed to be contagious as tears fell from his eyes. "I remember the last time we saw each other and…when I was hit." (A/N: If you remember from episode 1 that I described Kurai as having black hair, it's because when turned evil, his hair and eyes turned black to look like his clothes did)

Olivia and Robert were going to go back and hug him, but Jack glowed again, and when it cleared, a man of twenty stood there (In my story, Sara and Tony are 12. The show didn't tell their actual age, so I made up that they were 12). It was a grown up version of Jack.

Olivia and Robert, now looking around 45 like they should have at this time period, went back to hugging Jack. Only that this time, Tony and Sara joined in.

The family was reunited.

Meanwhile…

Ashley noticed that Derek looked a little different as well. He looked like he had always looked. He especially looked confused. He rubbed his head. "Where am I? What happened?"

Ashley hugged him tight. "Derek! You're back to you're old self!"

"What happened Ash (^_^ No, not from Pokemon)?"

"I don't know. You were acting pretty mean though."

----

A voice suddenly sounded from all around the house. No one could seem to pinpoint from where it was coming from but Jack could still tell who it was.

"Otosan no Kurai!!"

Episode 9: The Final Battle and Explanations

(Take from my friend ~*~CoSmIc DrEaMeR~*~) Legal thingy: Listen, buddy, I'm in my late teens. Do you think I've accumulated enough RESPONSIBILITY to own a cartoon? I didn't think so.

Everything shifted. All around them appeared black and the house disappeared. (A/N: Okay, please forgive me but the final battle is going to be a bit like the one with the Dark Lord. You'll see in what way it's like it)

Before everyone appeared a black shadow was barely describable. It was slightly oval in shape, and had red, gleaming eyes. When it spoke, it's voice was everywhere. "I knew this would happen," he spoke to Jack. "From the moment you had your first flashback I knew you would eventually remember."

Jack glared at him. "Then why did you keep me?"

"Because I was trying to stop the inevitable. I should have known I couldn't. Know the Throne of Time will belong to you!"

Doctor Goodman burrowed his eyebrows. "'Throne of Time'? What's that? What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering his question, Otosan made all of the Time Shifters appear. Even Bindi was there, floating next to the shadow that was Otosan. She was still under the spell that Kurai had placed on him.

"Bindi!!" Merlock yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Bindi didn't even move.

Otosan laughed. "Fool. She has been exposed to the darkness even more than the others have. No one can save her!" He spoke next to the Time Shifters. "Attack them!"

Flint took out his "dad" and began to attack all of them, though it hurt him to do so. Everyone else just ran. Merlock, meanwhile, attacked Bindi, though not enough to mortally wound her. He just wanted to snap her back to her senses.

"Now I shall stop the continuation of the Reign of Time by infesting the successor!"

Otosan went to Jack and was sucked into his body. Jack once again took the form he had before he remembered, only that he remained in his original age. He still wore the black suit with the red coil going down one leg. Not only did he look different, but he was also more powerful when he was Kurai.

"Jack!" Olivia yelled at him. "Don't do this!"

Jack looked at her and his eyes were shifting back and forth from greenish blue to black, but a voice kept restraining him from remembering. ~Kill them Jack. You know you want to.~

Jack took on the task of choosing sides as he screamed and grabbed his head as if by that way, he could make the pain go away.

The voice continued, filling his head with negative thoughts. ~They don't care about you Jack. You meant nothing to them. Obviously they didn't know about you because they didn't bother to remember after you "died". Destroy them!~

Jack stood, the side of evil winning. "Destroy them…" he repeated the words of Otosan. He raised a hand and blasted Olivia, who was next to Robert.

Another voice invaded his head. You don't want to do this. They're you're parent's. They love you. I promise you that if you fight Otosan, you'll win, and everything will be okay The voice didn't belong to Jack, but it was soothing and it sounded more like the truth than Otosan's did. Jack refrained from attacking again.

(A/N: I'd advise you to play "Power of Love" from the Sailor Moon soundtrack if you have it. I'm not sure what CD it's on exactly but it's a Sailor Moon song and it's REALLY good. It'll make the moment better. I'll include the lyrics here and you can borrow them if you want)

(If you don't have the song, get it from SwapNut. If you don't have SwapNut, download it. It's free and it's like Napster, only better because you're songs are "shared" and not taken away. People can download your songs while you're listening and you can STILL listen to it. Just go to http://www.swapnut.com/ and go to download. It's also fast to download and you can get practically anything. Note that the songs are all MP3's and they work on RealJukeBox or on Media Player)

****

There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign, lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blows so cold, we're standing alone

Before the battles begun

But deep in your soul, the future unfolds

It's bright as the rays of the sun

~You! What are you doing here?!~

I'm here to stop you once and for all. You've terrorized all the Time Lord's and it's time someone stopped you. This is revenge for making me kill my parent's by corrupting my mind so many years ago

~And I'd do it again if I had the chance! You can't stop me! I'm invincible!~

That's where you're wrong. The power of love is much stronger than your evil!

****

You've got to believe, in the power of love

You've got to believe, in the power of love

The power of love

Jack began to scream again. Olivia and Robert were there with him. They held his hand. "It's okay Jack," Olivia soothed as tears streamed down her face. "We're here with you."

By then, all of the Time Shifters had transformed back into their normal selves, thanks to Flint and everyone. Just like when they battled against the Dark Lord, they had to convince the Time Shifters that they were loved and that they were their friends.

The black shadow of Otosan no Kurai was loosing inside Jack, for there was a greater force inside of the boy.

For he had the power of love on his side.

****

Blazing emotions, there's a light that glows from you're heart

It's a chain reaction, and nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side, there's nothing to hide

Together, we'll fight till the end

Take hold of my hand, and you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

Jack glowed, the light coming from his left chest side, where his heart was, and in that instant, Otosan left Jack's body and Jack transformed back.

"Damn you all!" Otosan cursed and spat. "I am invincible! You can't all beat me!"

Jack grinned. "That's where you're wrong." He looked back at all the Time Shifters. "Attack him all at once!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

****

You've got to believe, in the power of love

You've got to believe, in the power of love

The power of love

It gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe, in the power of love

The power of love

All of the Time Shifters sent their attacks at Otosan, blasting him away for good. He broke apart, then dissolved into nothing…never to be seen or heard of again.

Everyone immediately went into a tight embrace as the surroundings went back to normal. (A/N: Okay, the last battle sucked but it seems to fit with what will happen)

For a while, everyone talked. Derek no longer held rancor at Sara and Merlock for loving each other. He learned that he would probably find his own true love one day.

Meanwhile, Jack, Olivia, Robert, and Doctor Goodman pondered over what would happen now. They knew too much about the future already. But so far the future wasn't affected. How was that possible?

The screen turned on and Ms. Gray appeared, looking like her old self again. She was finally over the death of the Time Lord (I'll bet that's his real name, not what Flint called him "Old geezer" or something like that). "Everyone, come to the headquarters. There's something I found that will interest all of you." She didn't seem shocked about Jack.

It seems that the time has finally come came the same voice from before.

'Who are you?' asked Jack.

You'll soon find out

Everyone listened and went over to see what she wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once there, Ms. Gray led them to a secret room that no one had ever noticed. Instead was a throne with the same symbol of time as on top of the headquarters (that clock that has the two rings and two glowing balls circling it). Next to it was a flying, mechanical pig with a television screen.

Ms. Gray walked over to it. "I was quite shocked when I found it. It seems to explain why Jack, Olivia, and Robert are here." She pressed a button and everyone watched as the previous Time Lord appeared on the screen. Flint was the only one who had seen his true form.

"Everyone, if you are seeing this tape, it is because my time as the Time Lord is finally over. I can finally rest and rejoin my parent's." He sighed. "I have a favor to ask. Show this to Jack Goodman. He is the next in line as successor for Time Lord. It is a high responsibility but he has been chosen as Time Lord from before he was born. He possesses the soul of one of the Eternal's, the ones who long ago governed time, but couldn't because their souls were stripped of their power by Otosan no Kurai. They were reborn into selected humans and when the time came, they had to take over the throne and govern time. Otosan was the one responsible for turning that boy into the Dark Lord because he wanted his objective met so he could finally rule time. He wanted to destroy me most of all. If I died, then the successor could not be found. However, he didn't anticipate that I would make this tape and leave it for all of you to find." He paused. "Hopefully he has been stopped, and if not, stop him at once. He won't stop until he governs time as makes it into what the Dark Lord wanted. As for Jack and his parent's knowing the future, do not worry. It won't affect the tapestry of time. It is something that was foretold since the beginning of time. Now Sara and Tony can have their parent's back. Their parent's were also sent to the future so that Jack could be with them like I couldn't, for Otosan had made me kill them like he'll try with Jack. Why he killed them when they had nothing to do with governing time, I don't know. Perhaps I never will." He paused again and this time sighed. "Good luck Jack. Govern time fairly and responsibly." Then the screen turned black.

Everyone was in shock. They hadn't expected this. No one had.

Ms. Gray spoke directly to Jack. "It seems you have a job to do from now on. The past changed, put the future will stay intact."

Jack thought about this before he finally nodded and headed over to the throne. He knew he had a responsibility. He could feel it.

Good job, my boy. You found my tape and now I can go and join my parent's

Before Jack got to say anything, the voice was gone. He could feel that too.

Jack sat on the throne and instantly, he felt at home.

----

After that, things went back to normal…almost. Sara and Tony got to be with their parent's whenever they wanted to, and now they even had a brother to look up to and joke around with.

However, there was still one person who was not satisfied with everything.

Merlock went to look for Ms. Gray. "Ms. Gray, there is something I need to know." He paused as she looked at him. "Was I REALLY made by the Time Police?"

Ms. Gray's eyes went wide, to say the least. She hadn't expected this. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You found the record then."

Merlock shook with rage. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Ms. Gray eyed him. "Did you happen to read ALL of it?"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you read the bottom where it said "Project Canceled"?"

Merlock's rage look turned into one of surprise. "Project Canceled?" he repeated.

Rather than tell him, Ms. Gray led him to the computer room and clicked on the Top Secret file. Again the same thing that Merlock saw popped up. However, Ms. Gray clicked on the flashing "Project Canceled" part and a summary of words written by Ms. Gray many years ago flashed. She let Merlock read it:

****

We, the time police of the 25th century, have canceled this project, thinking it was not very humane to play god and make copies of the once existent vampire race. While the scientists of the 24th century did a fine job in their research, it was not a very kind thing for the last remaining member, Merlock, as well as for the clones, to have to suffer with this sort of thing. Now the only way the almost extinct vampire race can come back is for Merlock to marry, even if the person is human. They have a 25/75 (50% being mixed, 25% being fully human, and 25% being a full-blooded vampire) chance that their child will be a full-blooded vampire.

Merlock backed away, at a loss for words. Ms. Gray was smiling. "I think you need something explained to you." She turned the computer off and began. "In the 24th century, scientists were researching the DNA of a new race of vampires that was just recently discovered. They were able to crack the code, but the scientists died before they were able to make their clone. For a century, the vampires lived peacefully, finally away from the clutches of the human scientists…until the day when Otosan no Kurai attacked them and destroyed everyone except you. You were saved by the time police at the last minute and brought with us. You grew up with us and then decided to become a time detective. During the time you were 5 (he was 3 when his parent's and race were killed), we discovered the unnamed documents and we decided to name them after you. We even decided to continue the research but later decided that would be playing god and we went against it, canceling the project."

Merlock said the only thing he could. "I'm…sorry."

Ms. Gray smiled at him. "It's all right. It was only natural for you to doubt, especially since you didn't read the 'project canceled' part of the report. But now you know that you did have parents and that they loved you, but sadly Otosan no Kurai killed everyone except you. How you survived is something only you can answer. We are also trying to find some survivors since if you survived, then others could have too. We'll let you know if we find anyone. You don't have to worry about it. Just enjoy the life you'll have with Sara."

Merlock smiled at her. "Thank you." He bowed and left to rejoin Sara.

The rest of their lives were peaceful…

The End

YAAAAYYYY!!!! FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!! I want to thank all of you for all of the support in urging me to write this (although it took me more than half a year to do it - -')

Anyways, PLEASE review and I hope you enjoyed my story and especially my ending. It took me a long time to type and I even gave up doing my Economics homework so I could type this out and send it out ASAP. I hope you all appreciate the effort I put into it. Well, ja ne! (See ya!)

(c) Jessica Hernandez-Loera a.k.a. Hitomi_Fanel E-mail: sailormoon2050@hotmail.com and seiyaandusagi@aishiteru.zzn.com

(c) 2001 All "Flint the time detective" logos and characters belong to Saban Inc. and any new characters like Jack, Derek, Ashley, etc. belong to me. Ask me first if you want to borrow them.


End file.
